Naive Melody
by All Nightmare Long
Summary: She was tired, and just wanted to go home. Instead, Chameko finds herself sailing with a band of infamous pirates, and caught up in one of the greatest stories the world has never known. Zolo/OC, eventually... Kinda songfic?
1. Prologue

So sorry! I wasn't satisfied with how I started this out, and completely changed it. I went with one of the other openings I had written. I hope that this doesn't dissuade you from reading my tale! But don't worry! The original opening chapter may worm its way into the future plot. And, silly me, I forgot to insert a disclaimer in the older version, so here you go:

One Piece was created by Oda-sensei, and is published by Shueisha. I am making no profit from my writing. It is being written solely for peace of mind. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in here and will add disclaimers for them at the bottom (so you'll know which ones I'm using).

Warnings: I'm not entirely sure when this'll take place. The last episode of One Piece I've watched was the one where Ace and Blackbeard fought, but I read about the story after that on Wikipedia. For sure it will have the Thousand Sunny and Brook, but the time line is unclear. Just think 'nameless island on the Grand Line'. Also, the main character is an original character, and it is mostly from her point of view. This is not going to be your run-of-the-mill songfic. If you object to learning some really neat songs, please turn back now. Also, this story contains healthy doses of silliness and violence (although how violence is healthy is beyond me). Consider yourself warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naïve Melody

Prologue: Dark and Stormy Nights

_Three months ago, near an island in the West Blue…_

A sixth-rate frigate glided silently towards a lone pirate ship, unseen in the stormy night. She pulled up and broadsided her target. Unknown to the doomed crew, the order to fire all her cannons was given.

They didn't stand a chance.

Then a yell rumbled through the night, heard over the rain and thunder, the dying cannon blasts and cries of sheer terror.

"Don't be too rough! Remember, I want prisoners!", it ordered. The owner of such a commanding voice waited patiently for his crew to lower the gangplank that would connect the two ships. Once the task was completed, he stalked across, towering over the crew of the vessel he had conquered. "I demand to see the captain. Where is he?"

Any pirate who was still conscious wouldn't dare to speak up, for they all feared for their lives. They had never heard of this privateer and his ship. They knew not what to expect.

The man paused, then turned to the bosun at his right. "Have the men search the ship and round up any and all personnel and bring them on deck. They have permission to use force, but _no killing_."

After a shout of 'Yes, sir!', the bosun relayed the orders to the rest of the crew.

The captain then stood off to the side while his men finished up their task.

"Sir," an ordinary seaman came up to the captain and his first mate and saluted," we found the captain."

He eloquently smirked and stated, "Good. Bring him here."

"Ah, about that, s-sir. He's dead. We found him in his quarters, impaled on a timber." the nervous sailor managed to report. Seeing his superior grow dark with rage, he quickly stuttered, "But there was a girl with him, 'though injured, and she's been brought out!"

"Girl?! What I'm looking for cannot possibly be with this girl!" He snapped at the quivering sailor. Then he sighed and tried to calm down; no use shooting the messenger. After a moment of thought, he wearily said, " Did you find any books or notes?"

"Books?', the sailor quizically thought aloud. Hurridly, he stated, "Yes, sir, we did! There was nearly a whole library down there!"

"Perfect. Bring them aboard. I'll look through them personnally."

As he turned to walk back across the gangplank, the ordinary seaman ventured a question.

"Captain, what of the girl?"

"Hmm? Oh, put her in a seperate cell in the brig. She may know what about what I'm looking for, since she was in his personal quarters. Take the rest of this filth and put them in the brig. I have no use for them, but orders are orders. Once you've gathered any treasure, burn the ship."

With that, he stormed back to his ship and down to his cabin. _'Blast it! Another dead end! Maybe, though, I'll find what I need in those books. And we'll see what this girl has to offer.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girl, let's make this quick. What did that pirate captain tell you?"

"…"

"Silence, is it? How childish."

"…"

"Surely you know something? Several of your ship mates have stated that you and the captain were quite close."

"…I'm not part of the crew."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what were you doing on a pirate ship? You do know any person affiliated with pirates is considered an enemy of the World Government?"

"So you are a Government dog?" the girl spat out. She was promptly smacked. Quickly recovering, she said "If you are just gonna kill me, then why should I answer your questions?"

'_Heh, gotcha.'_ "Just think for a moment: you were in his cabin when he died, and I know now for a fact that he didn't die immediately. Did he have any last words?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You yourself stated you knew answers to what I'm inquiring about. Look, I'm a reasonable man. You sustained a few injuries, and must be in a lot of pain." He gestured to the gash spreading across the prisoner's face. "Give me what I want, and I can have my ship's surgeon fix up your pretty face."

"…"

"Back to the silent treatment, is it? Well, I can be a very persuasive man. Care to see my methods?"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An indeterminable amount of time later, the privateer captain stepped out of the brig. Without so much as a glance, he flippantly ordered the guard posted by the entrance before stalking off:

"Have the surgeon come down here and fix the girl up. Tell him I need her ready for questioning as soon as possible. I'll be in my cabin reading."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, the surgeon said the prisoner won't be fully healed for a few weeks."

"I didn't ask that. I asked for when she'll be ready for _questioning_."

"Ah, he thought you'd say that. At the very least, seven days. Five, if you're pushing it."

"Well, I am a patient man. One could say I have _all the time in the world_."

"If I may, you seem to be in a cheery mood, Captain."

"Why, yes, I do believe I am. Have the crew make haste in getting the ship ready for a voyage. Head straight for the Calm Belt."

"So, you've found what you've been looking for? Very well. But, pardon, wouldn't we need a Log Pose once we're there?"

"Yes, yes we would. Fortunatly, the dear pirate had an Eternal Pose or two lying about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One: How Fast?

There is no excuse for why this chapter is so late. If you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, then please read this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Naïve Melody

Chapter One: How Fast?

_Presently, on the Grand Line…_

She was running out of resources _fast_. After all the stunts that she pulled to get out of here, she had everything taken away, just short of indecent exposure and bandages. She even lost the privilege of eating alone. What could she say? That she was sorry for contorting the fork so it would fit in the keyhole and therefore allow her to escape from this, for lack of a better word, _torture_? No thank you.

So she sat in the shadows on the bench that was attached to the wall. She was attached to the wall as well, by chain. After the first couple of escape attempts, they decided it would be wise to restrain her somehow. But the cell she was originally in, across from her now, didn't have any in it, so she was moved. Now she had metal encircling her wrists, and was allowed enough slack to go within a foot of the cell door.

"Eat your food, girl," the guard said for what seemed like the hundredth time. Anger, impatience and, puzzlingly enough, nervousness could be heard in his tone of voice. "Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat myself."

She knew he would act upon his threat soon. After all, she had been refusing to eat for what seemed like all of the past week, and she assumed they wanted her alive. At first it was to see if they cared whether she was healthy enough for "interrogation" or not, but from that stemmed another idea. If they did want her alive, but she refused to eat, they'd resort to cruder methods of feeding right? And that would require entering her cell.

"You know full well that I have to make sure you eat, so I'm not leaving until you do. Don't make me come in there!" Again, anxiousness and worry crept through his voice, which hardly made sense. Then it started to sound more like he was grumbling to himself. "Cap'n orders you to eat, and wants you to be supervised at all times. Why me? On my leave time, even. I wanted to go and have a drink, maybe a salty wench or two."

The smirk that spread on her face at the impatient man's words went unnoticed as the man was preoccupied with worrying and complaining.

'_Is that why he is worried? Because he's on strict orders to get me to eat? Why, I didn't know they cared! But, oh, this is too good. I knew we must be close to land, but at port already?! Okay, mister guard, walk in the cell to feed me. Then you'll turn your back and- ', _her thoughts were cut off by the sounds that she had been waiting to hear for so long. The jingle of the keys as he turned them in the lock; the squeaks and creaks of the hinges on the cell door as it opened; the deep thuds the sailor's boots produced as he stepped in. Had he been watching more intently, the man would've seen the outright smile on the prisoner's face.

"Okay, now. Take this food and eat it like a good little girl and nobody will get hur- _oof_!" he exhaled as the prisoner kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in shock and pain, spilling the food.

"Quite the bold and stupid move on your part, my friend. You left the door wide open!" She patronized as she hit him on the back of his head with the tray for good measure. First order of business was to unlock her shackles. With that done, she dragged the now unconscious sailor up onto the bench and therefore into the dark, replacing her wrists with his. Hopefully no one would notice she was missing if they peered into the cell. "Why, a person could just walk right out! Shame on you, you even ruined my meal."

Once the guard was good and locked up, she cautiously opened the door that led out of the brig and into the hall. She turned to the left, padded down the hall until she reached another, and then took a right. Three doors later, she opened up the one facing her, a storage closet. It was where they held her one bag. For some reason, its hiding place never changed. She was hardly one to complain, though.

Not pausing to change into one of the few spare sets of clothing held in her precious watertight knapsack, she snuck around until she reached the stairs that indicated near freedom. She could even taste the salty sea air, it was so close! Stopping one last time to listen for anybody who'd be wandering about in the one lower level this frigate had, she took a deep breath. Hearing not even a single thing, she raced up the stairway.

It was midday, and the bright sun nearly blinded her as she frantically looked to see whether the ocean was port or starboard. It was decidedly starboard, so she turned left, ran across the deck and jumped overboard. Since they were fortunately in the harbor, she landed somewhat hardly on the dock, but shook it off without a second thought. Ignoring disgruntled cries of the many people walking on the busy docks as well as shouts from the ship she had previously abandoned, she dodged through the crowd.

And, for all intents and purposes, she disappeared.

}{

"It's good to be clean!" is what she wanted to call out. Wanted, but didn't. After all, even though she was by herself in the secluded woods, there was no telling who could be hanging around in the area. In this situation, attention was unnecessary and unwanted.

Once she was sure she had shook off any person sent to find and capture her, she high-tailed it out of the city. Not having enough money to spare on a room, and the fact that she had first hand experience that her pursuers usually checked those kinds of places first, made the abundant woods this particular island had ideal for shelter. Sleeping on the ground didn't bother her as much as it used to. At least it was out in the open. Hell, she'd sleep on a bed of alcohol soaked barbwire if it meant seeing the sun rise in the sky, or to hear birds sing their melodies, just once.

One important thing about sleeping outdoors, though, was to keep warm. And the clothes she had with her right now were clearly insufficient. It appeared to be nearing autumn on this island, and while her wardrobe that consisted of a faded khaki jacket, two tank tops, baggy jeans and sandals were just fine for a tropical climate like that last island she had escaped to, it would be wise to buy a sweater and a blanket. And if she couldn't get the money, she could always find someone gracious enough who left it as a gift outside their house. On a clothesline, sure, but at least it would be guaranteed clean, right?

Now she had to find some food. She could eat fish, but seeing as how she had no line or tackle that was out of the question. And she had no hunting skills to be proud of. Besides, whatever was caught would need to be cooked, and smoke would cause to much unnecessary attention. And while there was plenty of vegetation in the surrounding area, distinguishing between edible and toxic plants was not one of her strong points. Right now she had enough health problems to deal with.

After a few moments of thought, she decided on traveling back into town. She could always find a bar with a piano in it (nice tips), but that could cause unwanted attention as a woman. Seeing hardly any other alternative, she reached in her knapsack and pulled out a comb and a few bobby pins. Her long brown hair had to be smooth and flat enough to tuck under her knit hat, after all. And while her jacket was adequately bulky for disguising her figure, she used her last roll of bandages to flatten her upper body. It was challenging considering the many cuts and bruises, but the thought of the simple luxury of food would allow any person to work through the pain. The only problem now was her face. She had plenty of scars, some from before she meet that cursed privateer, but it was the only one easily seen and recognizable. The deep scar spanned diagonally from her left temple, under her right eye and across her cheek, and partially wrapped around her neck.

She tried not to think about how she got it, and what happened to the person who didn't escape the flying timbers and shrapnel like she did. But the images and sounds, smells and feelings, were obstinate in staying in her mind…

She quickly shook herself from her haze. No use getting worked up right before she went into such a public place. She had to stay alert at all times, so no useless emotions could get in the way. After a slight pause to gather her things, she headed in the direction of town.

}{

She had no idea what day of the week it was, much less the month or year, but it wouldn't be uncalled-for to say it was the weekend. Add in such wonderful weather and all the merchant ships tied off at the dock, and you get a prospering, bustling crowd. It was too bad she wasn't very good at pick pocketing, because a person could make quite the fortune here. But that didn't mean she didn't have one or two tricks up her sleeve.

After performing at a bar on the outskirts of the city, she had a bit of money from tips. She took care of the more pressing needs with most of it, say a decent warm meal, but she needed _something_ that was durable enough to last in the long haul. So she picked a fruit stand that was fairly busy, and got to work. She would set her bag down on the ground discreetly, with the top flap unzipped, and make a show of examining some apples. After choosing two or three with one hand, she dropped a few into her bag with the other. It was tricky to pull off if the vendor was able to watch her surroundings more carefully, but she was nigh overrun with customers.

With her newfound bounty, she set off to find a medical supplier. Or even a general goods store would do. She just knew that she needed new dressings for her wounds before they got infected. That would definitely not bode well for being on the lam. And her flask was running low. Naturally it wasn't for drinking! A good thing about spirits is that they don't need to be expensive to have alcohol in them. And alcohol was enough to clean her wounds. Medicine was just too much right at this moment.

It was just as she had made her purchase and was going to head out the door that she saw them. Unlike all of the other people in the market place, who were rushing about with a sense of purpose so as to get home faster, they were gazing about listlessly. Any person who was paying attention could easily tell they were searching for someone, and it was surely not with good intentions.

'_I-is that a gun?! Well, that's a first. That guy must be getting serious, then. And these thugs aren't the usual low ranking idiots who are sent to capture me. I've never seen them before, but one looks like he has an officer's insignia on his jacket… Don't you start panicking now! Calmly exit the building, nobody'll recognize you!'_

She did just that. She walked into the flowing mass of people, avoiding any sort of contact with them, and headed away from the city's center. It took a lot of time to calm down, though. Of course they suspected her of nothing, because they were looking for a girl. And anyone at first glance would say she was a guy. But that didn't stop the panic attacks she was prone to have at such a close encounter.

She would not go back to a cell! Absolutely not! Why couldn't they just leave her alone? It really made no sense why she was being hounded for barely a handful of words. She could always give in and tell what she knows, but that would go against everything the man that had helped her so much wished for. And the man that wanted her knowledge so badly was obviously up to no good…

}{

_How fast you gonna run away from this one?_

_Anywhere but here, you wanna disappear_

_Into the next daylight, where every thing's right_

_It's always somewhere else, you gonna fix yourself_

_Once shame and guilt had made their mark_

_Five days later…_

"Hey, you doin' okay? You ain't lookin' so hot." the bartender broke the silence with a concerned voice.

"Aw, thanks for the wonderful compliment. Enough to make someone's spirits soar."

"Don't give me any of that. Now, you may not have been here very long, but if I can tell when a guy who just walked into here is looking for a drink or a fight by one glance, then I can very well tell when a person who's been here for a few days is out of sorts. What's up." it was spoken more as a command than a question.

The guy looked like he was conflicted on whether to tell what was bothering him, or so the bartender thought. About a week ago, when this guy had wandered in here looking for a bit of work, he allowed him to clear tables and play the piano that had only been gathering dust in the corner. It was a bit out of tune, but he acted as if it was perfectly fine. And no one had complained yet, so he just let him do whatever. If anything, more people had been attracted to the bar. But he would rarely speak. And he knew from experience that bottling things up did no one any good. One of the liberating qualities of alcohol, and if only this guy would drink! He was as big a gossip as much as he was a big guy, you see, and his stature was enough to make his patrons behave.

The piano player looked up from where he was slouched over at the counter. It had been a slow day, and they were both relaxing. He made to say something, but no voice came forth.

"Is it trouble with the law?"

"W-well…"

"If it is, no one here'll give you any problems. Just cause too many for themselves if they did, by the looks of 'em."

"I really shouldn't. They aren't the most forgiving of people you could run into."

"Ooh, some sort of hush-hush deal? Why, I'm all ears, pal!"

"Butt out! You really don't know what they'd do to you if they found out!"

"Found out what, huh? That you told them secrets?" his eyes positively glowed at the thought of a juicy morsel of _anything _noteworthy. He leaned forward from where he was standing behind the counter as a silent encouraging gesture to continue.

"No! That I was hiding out here!" the guy must have just realized he was whispering, because he spoke a little louder by the end of the sentence. Whatever was bothering him must be pretty big to cause such a nervous gesture. "Look," he went to continue, "I'm gonna be leaving here pretty soon. I'm surprised they haven't searched this place already. Usually, they're all over places like this looking for me. It was a stupid gamble on my part to have stayed in one place for so long."

Who chose to walk in at that second but some shady looking characters? There were three of them, and all had a mean disposition and a gun. It was almost imperceptible, but both the bartender and the strangers noticed the musician become tense ad guarded. One of them smirked as they headed over to check him out.

"Would you _fine gentlemen_ care to help us out? Ya see, we lost someone dear to us a few days back, and she is sorely missed. 'Bout yay high with long dark hair and a scar covering her face." He reached to grab the one sitting on stool and forced him to turn. "Well, lookee here! Much like your's, uh," he felt up his captive's chest, "_Miss_. Captain Lowe has had us running ragged searching for you. Will it be easy or hard this time?"

Miss? He had always prized himself on knowing a person the moment they entered his field of vision, which is why he shouldn't have married his wife for her looks for she turned out to be demanding, just as he had guessed, so this came as a great shock. Maybe that was why he, no _she_, hardly talked? And all those bandages he had glanced when he was sweeping in the hallway by the spare room she had been occupying… But he could have sworn one was covered in blood. Just what had these people been doing to her? Incensed with rage at the thought of a girl being hurt, for he had daughters of his own, he grabbed a bottle that was near at hand and smashed it over the blackguard's head. In the confusion, he mouthed to the girl to run as he jumped over the counter to deal with the other two.

She wasn't nearly so distraught at being found out that she couldn't follow a simple order, and she ran upstairs. She had to get her bag and make a break for it. There was another building next to this one, a one story restaurant that had a flat roof. Just as she was about to jump to it, a gunshot came from downstairs. She froze, and tried to block all the images that flooded her consciousness about what might have happened down there. But that was a huge mistake, for the bartender had only managed to take down one of the two remaining thugs, and the one that had been hit by the bottle made a quick recovery and had followed her. He stood at the entrance to the room she was in. He lunged forward so as to grab her, but it instead forced her through the window, and she landed hard on the neighboring building.

It didn't take long for her to get up. But when she did, there was a sudden fiery sensation in her leg. It didn't matter, though. The pain allowed her to clear her mind of all distractions. She vaguely heard a voice shouting out "She's up there", but it didn't dawn on her that it meant her. She just ran, and ran, and ran. There were many one story buildings around, and a quick jump gave her access to all of them. But eventually she came to some higher ones, and jumped into the alley. She didn't know which way to turn, though. Both right and left lead to more alleys, and she had no idea where her pursuers were now. Silently cursing herself for her panicked haste, she decided on right.

And promptly ran into who she desperately wanted to be far, _far_ away from.

"Well, hello, Chameko-kun. It is so nice of you to join us."

}{

_Slow Surprise_… It certainly lived up to its name. It's not as if the ship was slow, but in fact it was so fast that her victims were slow to surprise.

She lay in her cell. _Home sweet home, yeah? _

They hadn't caught her without a fight. She had fought tooth and nail when she was found out. The bloody _captain_ had come ashore to look for her this time! So of course they had an intense "session". He was furious at how easy it was for her to escape, and at how long she had evaded capture.

Chameko started to pick at her dressings. It wasn't until a few minutes ago, when the doctor had come to patch her up; that she found out the burning she felt when she was running was a bullet. It had only grazed the inside of her left calf, but it was deep. Lowe had used it to his advantage, too. She really needed to get off of this ship. Hazardous for one's health and all that. At least now she knew that starving herself wouldn't work anymore. Always look for the upside in things.

…

Wait a minute now. Is that nail loose? A grim grin cracked her face as yet another idea formed.

}{

Well, there you have it! I truly apologize for being lazy. But! I fianally revealed some names, huh? Oh, and the lyrics I used in the middle of this chapter are from "Nagging Dark" by John Hiatt. I thought they were very fitting for this part of the story. Thank you so much for reading! And for those who put me on alert/favorites! 'Til we meet again.


	3. Chapter Two: Deep Elem Blues

Hey. Please, I hope you haven't lost patience with me. Oh, and no Brook in this story, I'm afraid. I've been too busy to learn more about him, but I wanna change that! But even so, no Brook in Naïve Melody folks. Here, I'll let you read the chapter now… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gotta add this in before I forget to. One Piece is owned by some company over in Japan. I am far, far away from Japan, and I am in no ways making any money off of it. If anything I've lost too much because of it. Heh. Oh, and this disclaimer applies to the rest of the story in case I forget to add it. So there.

}{}{}{}{

Naïve Melody

Chapter Two: Deep Elem Blues

Things between Sanji and Zolo had always been tense, but lately it was even more so. Today seemed to be the last straw as harsh words and harsher blows were thrown.

"Oi, Zolo, slow down. That's the last bit of beer we have. We'll run out before port if you keep drinking it like that. And I need some for this batter." the cook ordered as he was preparing the meal. Zolo had just walked in and took a mug of the beer from the keg that was sitting on the counter.

"Ah, shove off." said swordsman dismissed. He started to walk out of the kitchen with another mug when Sanji spoke up, clearly aggravated.

"Maybe if you drank less, you wouldn't have to wear that belly band." the he jeered.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Zolo said, perplexed at the love-cook's words.

"It means you have a beer gut, idiot." was his flat response.

A look of recognition spread across Zolo's face, followed quickly by a dark smirk. "Eh? And I bet you started smoking to make your voice deeper. Too bad it didn't work." he retorted.

"You sure you don't wanna take that back?" eye hidden in shadows as he said it. If one didn't know any better, you could say the veins on his face were going to burst.

"What, little boy's feelings hurt? Awww, too bad."

*snap* went Sanji's patience. Dinner could wait, for once.

"That's it; I'm taking you down a notch _now_." Sanji roared before throwing the first kick, aiming for the head. Zolo reacted quickly and blocked it easily with his arms. After pushing the cook's leg out of his face he downed the remaining brew and then drew his swords.

They continued in this fashion for several minutes, eventually crashing through the kitchen door. The added space of the main deck only allowed for more freedom of movement and fueled their fire.

Anytime one of them missed or deflected the other's hits they crashed into the surrounding walls or cargo. "Oi, oi, oi! Watch it!!" was frequently exclaimed as both took turns nearly being pushed over board.

The commotion caused some of the other Straw Hats, namely Chopper, to come out and see what was going on. Upon witnessing the feud the doctor became worried and rushed over to his crew mates.

"Hey, please stop this! Someone is going to get hurt, o-or you'll damage the Sunny! Please, stop!" he hurriedly said. He began yanking on Zolo's pant leg, and tears were forming around his eyes. "You two… You two have been fighting almost non-stop for the past few days! Quit it!"

But his cries were to no avail. After a few more tugs, however, Zolo became annoyed and batted the pest away. So distracted was he, though, that he used more force than intended. There was a loud crash, and a Chopper-sized hole was made in the kitchen wall. He had just barely missed the refrigerator and was struggling to sit up by the table.

Finally the two guys stopped what they were doing and paid attention to what was going on around them. They looked over to see Robin offering her hand to Chopper, and Nami coming down from the library. Of course she started yelling, and with good reason.

"You two have been getting on my nerves lately! Everyone, really! And now look at what you've done! Sanji-kun, clean this mess up _now. _There's a storm coming, and if any of it gets into the kitchen and ruins it-"

"Of course, Nami-swaaan!" he blindly answered. "But," he said, not so joyfully interrupted his own happy ranting, "what about this useless guy? He could help, too!"

"No, no, no. I have something else in mind for him. Zolo!" she turned on her crewmate, "When we get to the next island, you are to take Chopper out and buy him some candy or something, whatever he wants. You both were supposed to have leave this time, so you might as well make it up to him. Unless you want to pay for the repair costs instead…? Or the booze?"

He didn't even think twice about it and agreed. What harm could the meek doctor do?

At least, he felt confident in that until Luffy overheard this.

}{}{}{}{

The remaining sailing time to port proved fairly short and problem free and they found a place to anchor just off shore that was close to town that same afternoon. Deep Elem was the island, and it was small in size. For the most part it was a barren and rocky stretch of land, with few and far between trees. A large cluster of buildings was the only thing of notice to see, with a few spread out residential ones on the outskirts.

The trio of Straw Hats ambled about Deep Elem's lone market place. It a very busy day today - on account that the citizens and visitors alike wanted to get done with whatever chores they were doing done before the approaching storm - so for the most part the captain's yells were overlooked.

"Hey, Zolo! Buy me some of this meat! Meat!" Luffy pointed to one stall and happily exclaimed.

"And why would I do that, idiot?"

"Because you have to buy me and Chopper whatever we want!"

"No, I have to buy Chopper what Chopper wants. You were never mentioned in the deal." grumbled Zolo.

"Ahhh, but Chopper wants me to have stuff too, right? Right Chopper? After all, it wouldn't be fair if only you got something. Right? You don't want to be unfair, right? Riiiight?" Luffy was just playing upon the younger's emotions. Sometimes the idiot proved to be a crafty idiot.

"Now hold on a minute, Chopper! He's just-" but it was too late.

"Um, well… I guess it wouldn't be fair, huh…?" the unknowing doctor played right into Luffy's hand.

"See? It has Chopper's approval! Now, get me- I mean us - some meat!"

"But I want candy! Zolo, could I get some candy?" the doctor finally adamantly said.

Deep inhale, deep exhale. A quick scan about the area proved to find a rundown establishment across the street. The Mourning Wolf Inn said the hanging sign above the door. It had a picture of a wolf besides another lying down, dead, howling at a full moon. A closer look at the building showed it was almost falling apart at the seams, but it looked as if it was once a grand place. Perfect. "No. Not here. Let's head over to that place. Maybe they'll have some cake, right Chopper?" he said, and dragged his captain and the doctor to it.

}{}{}{}{

Now, back in her prime, Mourning Wolf was an illustrious place. It took up twice the space of the standard buildings surrounding her, and had a second floor full of the most luxurious rooms for rent around. Many would flock to it at night for the prime entertainment to be found on the stage that took up a quarter of the room's space over on the right, or to have food prepared by renowned chefs.

Everything changed when that pirate king started this whole "Golden Age" thing. Pirates would come and scare all the respectable customers away; most would just walk out without paying. Sure, the top chef and owner could handle himself well in a fight, and the added help of his employees was beneficial, but all too soon he got older. And after that more and more lowlifes wandered in. The help was eventually scared away, same as the customers.

But…

Today was a glorious day, filled with rays of hope and light.

Well, for the head chef and owner of the Mourning Wolf Inn it was. In reality it was grey and cloudy, surely going to storm soon. But after all, being on the brink of going out of business and not a customer in sight, wouldn't you be optimistic after coming into a small fortune? He will never say that he hates pirates again - just a major dislike for most - for that swordsman and his two kid friends - whom he recognized from wanted posters as pirates, but not exactly which ones - ate and drank. And drank and ate. And ate and drank and drank and ate, up to near salvation for Mourning Wolf. And they PAID, unlike the few who had wandered in previously today. Such as the strange guy who had run out immediately after his saviors.

}{}{}{}{

"Ahhh, I'm so full! Chopper, Zolo, let's head back to the Sunny! I wanna see what Sanji made for dinner." was what Luffy said. Oh, to see Zolo's face when he did.

"An-anyway, thank you Zolo. That place had really good dessert." a small giggle, and then, "And the strange man running the place seemed so happy seeing us! I bet that's why all the food was good. But what chef wears black…? I thought it was white that they wore…"

"Yeah, whatever. Ah, and they had some halfway decent brews. Still…" Zolo put his hand in his pocket only to not even feel two coins rub together. It was all he could do not to sigh, long and hard. Deceptive building… Prices were higher than he thought they would be. Then he looked outside and held in another. While they had been inside the storm progressed to full-swing.

"Oi, gramps! Thanks for the food!" Luffy called out to the man in black polishing beer steins behind the counter.

"Hey, you punk! I'm not that old! And be careful now. The storms around here will only get nastier in time. You ain't seen nothing." the chef yelled back good naturedly, and let out a hearty chuckle.

Wait… Not even as bad as it would get? "Chopper, Luffy. Hurry up now."

They had hardly been walking for a few minutes - chattering between Luffy and Chopper all the way - when a shout was heard from across the still crowded market place. None of them paid mind to it, though. That is until a figure ran smack dab into them, making all fall down. Then a few shouts were let out and the crowd partially shifted about. A few panicked whispers were thrown about all along the way.

"Hey, watch it! What's the big rush, huh?!" Luffy complained.

A small grunt was the stranger's response. It was barely heard over his harsh breathing, though.

Then he looked up and it all just froze after a sharp intake of breath. His eyes had widened considerably and he just stared. Not much was visible under the bulky clothes and knit hat the stranger wore, but what was visible was a scar across his face and brown eyes. But then the shouting got louder and closer. The stranger decided to finally stand. He got a looked like he had something to say when he thought better of it and bolted away. Not soon after some shady looking guys rushed by, most likely giving chase to the one who had bumped into them.

"Eh? Chopper! What's wrong? Did that guy hit you in the face or something?" Luffy finally noticed after all that had happened that the doctor was burying his face deep in his hooves. "If he did, then I'll kick his a-"

"N- no, it wasn't that…" He cut in and trailed off, but they looked expectantly at him. He hesitated, and then blurted out, "That person really smelled strongly... Like blood."

}{}{}{}{

"What took you so long?! It's nightfall now, and we needed help getting Sunny ready for the night!" Nami yelled out, frustrated at the three figures just now climbing aboard the Sunny. "There were a lot of bad things being said about this particular storm today, and we aren't yet done securing the ship! So get a move on!"

A resounding chorus of "Hai, hai" issued from the newly arrived Straw Hats, and they set to working.

}{}{}{}{

The storm was finally winding down, but the Straw Hats still kept a vigilant watch. Currently Zolo was on watch, and sat in the chilly crow's nest. Robin was coming up carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Yo." Zolo greeted, and grabbed whatever she was carrying so she could get in easier.

"I brought you a snack and some hot tea in a thermos." Zolo gave her a blank look, so she elaborated. "It will help you rest easier. You look worn out."

"Ah, I see."

Robin sat down near him as he got to eating and drinking. They stared out at the ocean for a while longer until Robin spoke up.

"Zolo, I've noticed you've been tense lately. I mean, you and Sanji have always argued here and there, but this was the third time this week you got into an actual fight." Robin calmly asked her nakama, yet her face had a concerned expression.

Zolo stayed silent for several minutes, debating whether or not to tell the women his problem. She had given up waiting for an answer when he narrowed his eyes and quietly let out, "I've been having nightmares a lot recently. They're making me angry, and I guess Sanji is too easy a target for my frustration."

"Oh? And… What are these… nightmares about?" she hesitantly asked. It was a far stretch expecting this man to answer such a question, but she still wanted to help.

The swordsman became uneasy, and barely whispered, "Home. And a girl I knew there." He paused, and Robin silently encouraged him to continue, knowing there was more to it. "She was never found, but we think she drowned. So in my dreams I find her lying face down on the beach, but when I go to turn her over it's as if she has no face. I can't remember what she looked like! And then I get a feeling from them that… Something bad is gonna happen soon. Something big." he finished with a face set forward and grim.

Robin stayed silent for awhile longer, and then finally excused herself, saying she would call up Franky for the next watch.

}{}{}{}{

And on another note: Thank you YohToD for coming up with the name for the bar. I had been stumped on it, you see, and his suggestion helped me greatly. Although he'll probably never see this… And a thanks to shadowninjaTFF, although he'll probably never see this either. Thank you for The Man in Black Clothes, aka head chef of Mourning Wolf. I'll have to expand on that idea. (Boy, do I get ideas… Too bad I don't have the motivation to carry most out. But this time I really wanna!)

I want to know what you all are thinking of this story. Here, press the button and share:


	4. Chapter Three: Again

Another chapter, hooray! Err... So long between, I know! For as much as I want to finish this thing, I've had noooo motivation. Okay, first of all it kind of changes point of views, kind of, in a very strange way, yeah. Another thing is… You'll notice it, a big, gaping hole? Well, I didn't want to scare anyone off with the bit of torture/interrogation that would be found there. That and I don't think would be any good at it. That's pretty much it! Please enjoy, and thank you kindly!

Naïve Melody

Chapter Three: Again

_The day before, on the Grand Line_

They had been at it for some time, and Lowe was losing his patience again. So he thought to try a calmer way of dealing with her. Currently he was sitting in a chair across from his prisoner, holding a knife against her chest, right above her heart. Blood trickled from the pinpoint, staining old bandages anew. With each word that he said, he slowly dragged it up, and up, and up.

"Now, let's try this again." He reached into the bag that held her belongings, and grabbed a book with the corners worn and peeling. Many of the pages had faded away with age or water damage. "What is this? What 'secret' does it hold?" he paused a moment, searching for one of the passages, and then, "It says here some nonsense… A row of words, yet none make sense. It's just a jumble of nothing. But it isn't nothing, is it?" The captain studied the page intently, for the thousandth time at the very least, while he waited for an answer.

The blank look stayed on her face, and he dug the blade in a bit deeper. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Give me the key, and you'll be done. Free."

The blade was in her mouth by the time he finished speaking. He removed it in the slight chance that she would finally reveal what she knew. She responded by spitting at his face, and letting out a harsh barking laugh. He, in turn, gave a blow to her face that made her topple over in the chair. While it did silence and subdue the girl, he needed her talking.

Dragging his prisoner back upright, he spoke softly. "You can trust me on this. I keep my words." While this was true, judging by the brief expressions on her face it just seemed like a bunch of bull. He understood that completely, so he tried something. He reached his hand reached out. With a ghost of a touch that was simply meant to get her attention, he broke through.

It was plain as day that she was struggling to stay shut. "Chameko," her name as he had learned early on, he whispered, "Tell me."

He rubbed his thumb in circles on her cheek, what was a subconscious instinct to soothe that even he wasn't immune to. She closed her eyes and stayed silent. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like time had frozen.

This made it even more shocking when she lashed out. She couldn't actually do any damage except to herself, though, for she was bound to the chair. But it was more of a reaction than he had seen since he found her. There were tears brimming on the corners of her eyes and a roar ripped itself from the bottom of her lungs. So Lowe stood there, fascinated by Chameko's actions.

That is, until she busted the back of the chair, and the ropes started to unravel. She took one of the wooden remnants and thrust forward, right into his gut.

}{}{}{}{

Was that her heart beating? Or were they footsteps? In the state she was in, it was hard to tell the difference. It could have been that she heard footsteps first, and then her heart started to pound. Footsteps meant that someone was coming to see her, for whatever reason. And most reasons were bad.

They hadn't fed her today, or yesterday. Whenever that happened it was because she was deemed healed enough for talking with the captain. After that first time, he must have felt it was better to starve her than force his subordinates to clean up vomit as well as blood.

The pounding became louder, and as the door to the brig opened her suspicions were proved true. Two sailors appeared, handcuffs at the ready. She hardly fought back anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't have a shred of dignity left. While they opened the cell door she stood and put her hands out. They made to drag her out, but she shook them off and walked between them on her own out into the hallway. As tempting as it was to bolt for it, she knew it would be futile right this moment, so they managed to get her to the captain's quarters without incident. They sat her down and tied her to the chair. Captain Lowe was all ready there, and had his knife at the ready.

}{}{}{}{

Many things happened after that, but it was a blur to her. She was already trying to forget it. It seemed as if he was getting tired again, and her heart jumped in anticipation of it ending soon. But then he started asking the questions more quiet than before. Of course she heard him speaking, but she wasn't really listening. There was no way she would tell, not this time, so she wracked her brain for an escape plan.

The noise stopped coming from his mouth, and he retracted his blade. Knowing he wanted her to fess up now, she made a classic response.

The action earned her one round trip ticket to the floor, naturally.

Then…

Then he touched her face gently, almost as if to comfort her. He must have seen that she was losing consciousness and did it to ground her, but it only made her angry. Out of the things that he had done, it was pretty messed up a simple touch would be the most infuriating. But touch was something that she held very close to her heart. For however long she had been away from her family, it was found few and far between. Rarely was it ever friendly. So she started to fight. If she didn't, then it would be like giving up one of the few things she could look forward to. That, and… It was to disguise something that shamed her greatly. Surely he noticed it by now, the way that she had leant in.

And she was on the floor again. Rope and wood lay about her in a mess, and she grabbed a particularly sharp looking splinter.

Chameko meant it as a killing blow. What would kill any normal man, actually, but this man was further from it than should be possible. Now she needed to move quickly for there were sure to be repercussions for her actions. Without really thinking she snatched her belongings and raced into the hall. As she opened the door, however, a sailor that was on guard was standing there, and grasped her at once. He was about to bring her back in when the captain started yelling.

"Yuji! Get- get in here! Yuji!" Lowe called for his first mate. He was doubled over on the floor. And although he was gasping and struggling from breath, it wasn't so much from pain, but rather blood filling his lungs.

A short, lanky man with spiky black hair came rushing fro down the hall and through the door moments later, armed and ready. When he saw his captain impaled and on the floor, he holstered his gun and rushed over as quickly as possible. Lowe had already lost consciousness. A few other men and the ship's doctor had been within hearing distance as well, and came into the room.

"Get that girl back to her cell! She's just in the way here!" the Yuji ordered as he ripped open his captain's shirt. The first mate and the doctor set to work on their captain, opening the wound with a scalpel wider and extracting the foreign object. And even though she was nearly out the door by then, Chameko saw the wound starting to close up immediately.

}{}{}{}{

In the heat of the moment the sailors neglected to chain her to the wall as they usually did. Not that she was one to complain. Another thing they neglected to do was take her bag away.

It was a given that she picked this moment to use that loose nail. Any second spent on this godforsaken ship more than was necessary would surely drive her mad.

A few minutes later she was sneaking about up to the deck. It was a gloomy night, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Even under the tight watch held by the ship's crew, it would be easier escaping now. Heading for one of the row boats, Chameko passed by one of the cannon divisions. It was as if a light had just been turned on in her mind. It was time to get a head start, as well as a bit of revenge. She found that there was already a bag of gunpowder in the barrel already, so all she needed was shot. A quick search around and she found some in a crate nearby. Before she loaded it, she rolled the cannon out and pointed it at a sharp angle towards the deck. Loading the shot, she braced herself beside it and struck the flint by the wick. It recoiled, and the deck splintered. Wood splintered and dust flew up into a cloud, but when it cleared a gaping hole was revealed. She was glad she had shielded herself somewhat with her arms, and brushed off the wood easily.

Calls from the look-outs rang about the ship, and more from the crew who were down below. After the initial panic, they set to trying to patch up the holes, and to pump the water that was rapidly gushing in out. From there she made great haste to get away.

Chameko had just gotten the rowboat into the water and started to, well, row, when thunder rumbled from high above and a torrent of rain unleashed. She new it would be hard going from then, and she was weak as it is. On the horizon she could make the outlines of an island out, and headed straight for it.

Nearly to land, a huge wave came crashing down on her, and it was all fuzzy after that….

That is, until an annoyed, "Oi, you! What are you doing in my cupboard, huh?"

'_It- it was all a dream…? But what about the part where I ran into-'_


	5. Chapter Four: Long, Long Way from Home

Right, so… I give to you chapter four of this little tale. Long wait, I am well aware. (I'm very sorry!! ToT)

One Piece was created by Eiichiro Oda, and is published by Shueisha. The following story is a work of my own imagination, and in no way makes any profit. If anything I have lost much from reading and watching the real deal…

Naïve Melody

Chapter Four: Long, Long Way from Home

_The next morning, on _the Thousand Sunny…

The events of last night had worn everyone out, and Sanji wanted them to wake up to a nice, big, energizing breakfast. He was scrambling eggs, and frying up sausages and steak. Luffy was going to be ecstatic, he was sure. He went to the pantry to retrieve some oatmeal, when…

"Oi, you! What are you doing in my pantry, huh?" Sanji cried out, annoyed and startled. Some stranger was in there! He was sleeping away, and apparently had gorged himself on some of the goods. In fact, one hand was still in a box of crackers, as if he had just passed out mid-meal.

After the shock passed, the cook yanked out the stowaway by the front of his jacket, and was getting ready to give him a piece of his mind. The action jostled the stranger awake, and he looked around groggily. "Hey, what are you doing? …What am I doing in here?"

"That's what I should be asking you! Huh?! Who are you, punk?!" Sanji yelled into the stowaway's face. This combined with the shaking woke him up further.

"Ah, wait, see… I can explain myself! Just- hey, let go! Calm down! Lemme explain!" the stowaway pleaded with a voice full of panic.

"Yeah, you better explain! Give me one reason to not throw you overboard right now! Stealing our food, contaminating the kitchen, and-"

Realizing then that the food was starting to burn, Sanji let off a stream of obscenities. He dragged the guy over to the table and threw him on a chair. With the fearsome look of a typical chef whose meal was ruined - in other words visible eye shadowed, veins popping, and a twisted smile, he ground out, "Look, you! Just sit tight and wait for our captain to deal with you."

}{}{}{}{

The first to enter the kitchen was Luffy. Well, more like burst. The smell of the meat had woken him up instantly, and he wanted to be the first to get it. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the stranger at the table. Who it turns out had nodded off; even in the short period of time it took Luffy to get there.

Peering at the guy's face and occasionally poking and prodding, he said, "Hey Sanji! Who's the new guy? He's in my seat… Oh! Is breakfast ready yet?!"

Sanji sighed. "Luffy, I found this guy in here, sleeping. He ate a bunch of food from the pantry."

A look of disgust crossed the captain's face. "Why would he do that? All the yummy stuff is in the fridge! Everyone knows that!"

Sanji remained silent so Luffy pushed the guy off his chair and waited.

The next to come in was Usopp. He had been on watch last, and was eagerly awaiting hot food. "Whoa! Where did this guy come from?!" he asked, very shocked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you, _watchman_?"

"Hey, hey! I saw nothing at all fishy! Maybe it happened before I went up! Don't go blaming me… But really, where was he?"

Sanji sighed again. If he had to explain to everyone, then he might as well wait until they were all here. "Just sit down. I'll tell you all when the rest arrive."

}{}{}{}{

"Man, Zolo, he's harder to wake up than you!" Luffy laughed. He had long since pushed the stowaway from his seat. Now he was sprawled out on the floor while the pirates ate their food and discussed what to do with him.

"I wonder why he's on our ship, of all places…" Usopp mused. Then, he nervously added, "Ha ha! I just hope he isn't a bounty hunter! Right? Ha ha…"

"Pretty lousy bounty hunter, then, if you ask me. I mean seriously? Just sleeping away like that in a room full of dangerous criminals?" Franky said.

"Well, I guess we won't know until he wakes up," Nami decided for them. "And Sanji-kun? This person didn't have anything else, did he? Did you check the pantry again?"

"Ah, yeah. There was a bag next to him." He pointed over to a beat up rucksack sitting on the island. "Why do you ask, Nami-san?"

"There might be some cash in there! He needs to pay us back for that food! And plus, there might be a clue as to who he is. Hand it over, please, Sanji-kun."

Sanji did as he was asked, and the navigator immediately rummaged through the meager possessions. She seems a little miffed at a few of the items, but once she saw the bundle of berries, she paid no more mind to it. "Bingo! Wow, not as cheap as you would think. He shouldn't mind, since it'll pay for his passage, right? And food, and board." she said as she counted.

'_Such a fearsome woman…' was the unanimous thought of all the crew except for Luffy and Chopper._ They had finished eating and were trying to wake up the stowaway now.

"Hey! You! Wake up or Nami will rob you dry! Ha ha!" Luffy said as he poked him. He was eager to find out who the guy was.

Zolo glanced at the guy on the floor, and said with a mouthful of food, "It feels like I've seen him before."

Chopper studied the stowaway's face intently. "Yeah, hey, Luffy… Doesn't he look familiar to you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's the guy who we ran into yesterday after lunch. I recognized him when I got in here earlier."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?!" the crew shouted.

"What? I didn't? But I thought Zolo and Chopper had remembered him, too. Anyway, I was too hungry…" the captain complained as he held his stomach.

"When are you never hungry?! But no, from before then. I just can't place it."

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, WAKE UUUUUP!!!" he shouted, poking the unconscious person's side again. "Poke poke poke, c'mon…" he pouted.

"Hey… Luffy, I smell blood again." Chopper sniffed closer to the guy. "Uwah!! It _is_ coming from him!" the reindeer doctor scanned the stowaway's body, and noticed dark spots on his abdomen. "Luffy!! Quit poking him; I think you aggravated something."

"So? I aggravate everyone. What does that even mean…?"

"No no. You opened a wound or something. I need to be sure, so we need to get him to the infirmary." Chopper said as he went into his human form and picked up his newfound patient.

"Doctor-kun, do you need any help"? Robin asked.

"Oh! Ah, sure, Robin!"

The crew understood their doctor's need to care for the injured and just asked that they be told if he found something out. Luffy, meanwhile, snitched another few plates of food since everyone was too distracted to notice.

}{}{}{}{

Chopper walked back into the kitchen a while later to see Sanji cleaning up.

"Oh, hey, Chopper. So what's up?"

The doctor had a contemplative look as he said, "Well, she had multiple wounds along her abdomen, and arms and legs that hadn't been closed right and were poorly bandaged. And a slight fever, but the wounds were clean so I think she was just in the rain last night for too long. But I fixed her right up, she's fine now. She's resting as we speak."

"…She?" Sanji's voice came out small.

"Yes. Uh, well…" the doctor blushed a little. "When we… yeah… Robin and I found out our new guest was a girl. Sanji, are you feeling okay??"

The cook had hunched over, teary-eyed, and reached out a hand. "I-I-I…" He took a step forward.

"Robin!! Sanji is freaking me out!" Chopper panicked.

Sanji placed his hand upon the little doctor's shoulder.

"Uwah! Don't touch me, zombie!!" Chopper cried.

"I-," Sanji finally said, "I yelled at a girl, Chopper! What am I gonna do? Oh! And I had grabbed her, too, and yelled at her more, and…"

"Sanji, we didn't know any better. Hey, she won't hate you, silly! No, you aren't a failure. She is still a shady character, and we can't be too careful…" Nervously, Chopper soothed the cook.

Robin smiled softly as she went through the kitchen. "I'll go get a spare set of clothing now, Doctor-kun."

So Chopper was left looking between the cook and the spot his other crewmate had been in, fretting. "Waaah, don't leave me!"

}{}{}{}{

Chameko jolted awake feeling cold and very uncomfortable. This wasn't anything new, really, but she looked about to see if she could change it.

She found she was sitting in a bathroom.

…

She fell asleep here?!

And behind the door just in front she heard knocking and a high, concerned voice. "Um, excuse me? Are… are you all right in there…? I-it's been awhile now and…" it trailed off.

She stammered a response and finished business. Stepping outside, she was blinded by the afternoon sun. Chameko looked about for the person that should have been there. Not seeing him, she took a step forward. She lost her balance as she tripped over something - something which squeaked in surprise - and fell on her face. She looked behind her as she got back up slowly. This fuzzy little _thing_ was rubbing his nose.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't…see you."

The little fuzzy man looked up at her and sheepishly grinned. "It's fine. Are you alright? You fell kinda hard there. Oh! I'm a doctor, you see." he said as he stood up and fixed his enormous hat. "My name is Tony Tony Chopper. Might I ask your's?"

"Chame-" was all she said before she clutched her abdomen in pain.

"Well, Chame, let's get you back to resting." Chopper said as he led her back across the lawn covered deck, up the stairs and through the kitchen to the infirmary. He got a glass of water and climbed on his swivel chair to get to his desk for a bottle of pills. "Some pain medication. I thought, with what happened to you, that you might want some. Now!" he happily said as he jumped off his chair and started for the door. "It's time for you to sleep more."

The fuzzy little man closed the door before Chameko could say another word. She wasn't able to say thank you, or ask what he was. And then she remembered clearly the events of the day before, and she nearly hyperventilated. She was on the ship of the infamous Straw Hats, the very crew that Roronoa Zolo was part of. Glee filled her heart and mind as she felt the closest to home in a long while with him there.

Almost, she wanted to bolt out on deck and find him, and hug him and tell him who she was. But those thoughts drifted off as the medicine did its job - all fuzziness and warmth - and she fell asleep.

}{}{}{}{

It was awkward, sitting around the pirates when she woke up in the morning. Terribly sleep drunk. She had been handed her own plate of breakfast and mug of coffee, and was refraining from wolfing it down.

"So, Chame…" one of them started out. They insisted on calling her that, no matter how much she had told them it was Chame_ko_. But it didn't bother her, so she was quickly taking to it.

"Yeah?"

"What are you even doing on our ship?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, well, you see… I was trying to shake these annoying guys. Truthfully, I followed a few of your crew members when they left a bar yesterday because I didn't want to be caught all alone. I've heard rumors about how strong you are, and it seemed practical then."

Then the captain enthusiastically said, "Yeah, well, you should have just asked for help! We coulda handled those guys, easy."

"Yeah, they weren't all too strong, I know. But the problem isn't them so much as it is their captain. Trust me; he isn't one you want to get involved with. And if his crew had seen me conversing with you guys…"

"Ah, but isn't being here now getting us involved with you?" Zolo pointed out.

"Er- Well, heh, good point… But this would be the last place they'd look, right?"

"Either way you probably would have ended up here, I guess. So who is this man?" Nami spoke up.

"His name is Lowe. He's a privateer. And he's very cruel." Chameko seemed reluctent to say more.

"...Well, why was he after _you_?"

"I... I was with this pirate crew when they were captured. And the captain died during the attack. Since I was there with him before he died, he thinks I know some big secret the pirate was keeping. I dunno how long it's been since that happened. All I know is we went from middle of the West Blue to here on the Grandline in a matter of days. We've been here for awhile now."

"But if you don't know anything, then why is he still hounding you? …Unless you do?" Nami questioned skeptically.

Chameko just looked down and picked at her food. "Ah, well…"

But Chopper interrupted, like he had been holding back saying anything. "Is he the one who hurt you? And all those other scars, too..." he said, gaze drawn mostly towards her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was him." she said tensely. Then she pointed to her face and grinned. "What, you think this was from him, too? Nah, it was a... slight accident. Hey, I've been at sea way before I got caught up in all this! Dunno how _long_, though. Mighty embarassing for someone in my line of work, too, having such a messed up sense of time..." she trailed off as she ate more.

"'Your line of work'...? And that is what, exactly?"

Chame looked up from here food with wide eyes, as if neglecting that detail was a crime. "Me? Why... I'm a musician!"

Luffy's ears perked up, his interest drawn from his food for once. "Eh?! Ehhhhh?! Musician?! Like, the guy who plays instruments and sings and stuff?!" he asked, all bright-eyed and beaming smiles.

"Uhhh... Yeah, that kind of musician!" she giggled.

"Didja hear that? Musician... Hey, play a song!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Chopper encouraged as well. "Oh! But don't strain yourself..."

The other Straw Hats became interested, too. Until Chame's face fell, and she muttered, "Well... I would be glad to, but I have no instruments." But when she saw the crestfallen looks on the captain and doctor, she added, "I can sing, though. Songs maybe you guys would like."

All three beamed again at that, and Chame cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Now, mind you, I haven't done this in awhile. No laughing." she admonished with mock seriousness and waggled her brow. Then, aching to hold a guitar in her hands, she sang in her slightly gruff voice.

"We ride the wild sea  
And if you want adventure  
It's the place to be  
The sea wolves and the giant squids  
Are coming up from the wild sea  
And here's where I'll stay  
For ten years and a day  
We're on a quest to find hidden treasure  
And mystery on the wild sea

Now the sun she's shining for everyone  
But we'll set sail and we'll be gone  
We're sailing on  
We're sailing on..."

}{}{}{}{

She finally had a moment for herself; they had asked her to sing many songs throughout the day. Franky, the giant cyborg, had broken out his guitar for her to use. Even if it was a little big to hold right, she gladly accepted it. Some of the crew grumbled about finally hearing one played properly. It had been great, having such an enthusiastic audience. But it wasn't long before she grew weary. So finally Chopper told them - mainly her - to let her rest. Now she was on the infirmary bed again, glancing through some of the books Robin had lent her. The pain medicine was easing the tension she usually held herself in for the few days after those little talks, and she relaxed into the firm softness.

That sickness Chameko would feel in the pit of her stomach - from when she thought about what she was wrapped up in- increased as she had talked to the Straw hats. She didn't want to lie to them, and technically she hadn't, but the less they knew about government secrets the better for them. They had enough problems being pirates, or so she assumed.

She told herself to calm down, though, and that no matter what it would become right again. These thoughts stayed with her as it got blurry. But… Instead of home, or of nightmarish realities…

She dreamt of green and steel.

}{}{}{}{

Ahhh ha ha! Was that last bit too corny? Anyhoo, the song that Chameko started singing was The Wild Sea by Aquabats (so not owned or written by me). It was hard choosing one to fit the mood, but that one seemed very nice. And I'm torn between having them call her Chame, or if it should stay Chameko. Chame seems smoother and I don't know - natural? Tell me how it's going? Much obliged. Until next time!


	6. Chapter Five: Do You Remember

**Heya! It is so lovely to see you all again! So… *claps hands* Important part here! First things first: a bit with Lowe.**

**}{}{}{}{**

**Naïve Melody**

**Chapter Five: Do You Remember**

_**A few days later, on **_**Slow Surprise…**

**Sitting restlessly in the darkness of the cabin was starting to try his patience. Having enough of that, the captain of the **_**Slow Surprise **_**rose and prepared himself for the day. **

**Lowe wore his customary dark grey pants with muted checkers, and the white button up shirt. The top buttons he left hanging open - and no frills or tie worn no matter how proper it was. They were suffocating, and curse him if he ever did. Chuckling a bit at that irony, he pulled on his socks and boots, and tucked his pants into them. He threw on his coat - which more or less fell into place on him. The navy blue frock coat was the only one of a kind part of his wardrobe, and it was his most important. It was double-breasted, with no external pockets, overall in true marine fashion. Even though he was not really a marine, there was no reason to not dress as such.**

**He stopped by the galley for a bit of breakfast. The cook knew what he liked, and knew to have it ready around this time. Eggs, toast, and coffee. The coffee had no effect on him, but the flavor soothed him and he liked it. Not even a word passed between the two as Lowe came and went while the cook prepared breakfast for everyone else. His crew was fully aware of his general habits and had no problem. **

**The repairs to **_**Slow Surprise**_** were nearly finished, and he ventured out into the morning sun, shielding his eyes. He headed over to the neighboring ship to give his thanks to the marine that had helped him and his crew out when they were floundering shamefully. The sooner he went through the formalities, the sooner he could get rid of them. Then the better the chance he had to find that girl again.**

**The marines on the deck of the other ship tensed a bit on his arrival, but allowed him to approach their captain - who was sitting on the deck reading a newspaper - with out much fuss. Lowe mentally scoffed at the captain's unkempt style of dress, and the nasty cigars present in his mouth. Nevertheless, once he started talking he was all grace and politeness.**

"**My crew and I wish to thank you for the help you have provided us. However, it is now time for us to part ways. I have much to do, you see, and your duties mustn't be-" but Lowe was cut off.**

"**Look, as much as I hate it too, I am unable to let you go now. As much as it irks me to baby-sit a petty **_**privateer**_**, " he said with a snarl, "I have ignored too many orders so far to get out of it. So deal with it, yeah?"**

**The privateer in question bristled at being brushed off like that, but outwardly remained calm. "Smoker, was it…? Fine, fine. We'll stay awhile with you," he said with a smile. He had nothing to prove to this man. To any of them. Soon enough he would be rid of them and their orders, and their demand of his duties. "I'll be waiting on my ship, if that is alright," he said with an underline of sarcasm, and bent himself at the waist slightly. Smoker waved his hand in dismissal; he hadn't turned around once the whole time.**

"**Oh right. We'll be making our move this afternoon, Captain Lowe," Smoker said as if an afterthought. "Be sure your crew can have that little ship keep up with us."**

**Lowe's eyebrow twitched at the blatant disdain, but he nodded and walked away. **_**'Shouldn't it be vice-versa?' **_**Prideful thoughts filled his mind, and if it was not so imperative that he stayed in the Government's good graces (was there such a thing?) he would have blasted that smug- Deep breath. Useless, he reminded himself.**

**Yuji walked up to him as Lowe got back onto his own deck. He hesitated to say anything at the look of annoyance on his captain's face. Nevertheless, Lowe shook it quick, so he proceeded. "Unlucky with shaking those fools, I take it? Maybe, then, they could be of use, Captain Lowe?"**

"**I've been thinking something like that as well. Well, we'll have to go along with it for now. Too close to getting what I need. Having the government screw up my plans now would be very… Very tiring."**

**}{}{}{}{**

**Chameko woke up to a surprised "There you are!" from the ship's navigator.**

**Nami knelt down next to her and shook her fully awake. "I've looked all over for you! To think you would be sleeping here on deck. What were you thinking?!"**

**Chameko sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. In a tired voice, she explained, "I must have fallen asleep looking at the stars. And the grass was so soft, I couldn't resist. But I don't remember bringing this blanket…"**

"**That must have been Robin. She's usually up all hours of the night, I swear. Anyway, come with me. It's about time you took a bath, and I heated up the water already." Nami forcefully said as she dragged the sleepy girl along.**

"**Ahhh, a bath? Good, I've been feeling kinda grungy. And it sounds nice…"**

**When they got to the bathroom, she was shocked at the thing Nami had casually called a bathtub. **

"**Huh? Oh, well, you get used to it I guess." was what she replied. "Now c'mon, turn around. I'll scrub your back."**

**Nami, in turn, was shocked at the extent of Chameko's scars.**

"**Man, no one's scrubbed my back in a long time." Chameko wistfully said. She sighed as Nami did so.**

"**This is gonna be tricky. I'm not hurting you, am I…? No? Okay." After a moment of silence, she reluctantly asked, "How can you deal with all of this?"**

'**I… I'm not sure myself. I mean, I don't mind them at all. And they keep unwanted people away, mostly." An awkward silence settled, until Chameko said warily, "Hey, Nami-san? Can I tell you something?"**

"**Only if you drop that -san already. So? Speak up."**

"**Okay, here goes… I've known Zolo a long time. We're from the same village, you know… But that was so long ago, and it doesn't seem like he recognizes me! I don't know what to do," she said, huddled over and nearly sobbing. "I mean, I'm so happy to see him again. I just don't know what to do about it."**

**Nami stared at her for a few moments, and then slapped her shoulder encouragingly. "Well, he is an idiot. Just talk to him already, silly girl! If you don't, well, it's your choice." **

**The two stood up then, and rinsed off.**

"**Hey, it's time for breakfast, but you stay here and relax. I'll save a plate for you. There's a new set of pajamas outside the door for you. And remember to go to Chopper when you're done!" she said as she waved goodbye.**

**Chameko waved back, and settled deep into the bath water.**

**}{}{}{}{**

"**Nami-san, you look irritated. What's on your mind?" Sanji lovingly asked.**

**Nami was pointedly looking at their swordsman, but instead said, "What do you think our guest is going to do? Or rather, what should we do with her?"**

"**I say we have her join." Luffy confidently said.**

**They contemplated what their captain had said. **

"**What? She is a musician, isn't she? What pirate crew is complete without one?!"**

"**Well, aren't you worried about the man that's chasing after her?" Usopp asked. It was clear he was worried.**

**Luffy just smiled. "Hey, we have people chasing after **_**us**_** already! What's one more, huh?"**

"**Well… Even so, doesn't it seem like she's hiding something? Seems fishy…" Usopp said again. "And besides, she made it sound like he was a really powerful guy!"**

**Franky huffed. "So? We can take him on! Besides, we've probably taken on more powerful people, anyway." Luffy shouted agreement to that.**

**Nami sighed. "I guess it's decided then. But! Let's give it a couple of days before we really say anything."**

"**Fine, fine." Luffy pouted. The crew finished eating their food.**

**}{}{}{}{**

"**Well, there you go!" Chopper said as he patted the last bandage on Chameko's arm. "It's all healing nicely. I'm so glad…," he said with a relieved expression.**

"**It's all thanks to you, oh great doctor! Your powers of medicine are too much for injuries to handle." Chameko mischievously replied. She wasn't by any means not sincere, but she had figured out that such flattery made the cutest response come from the little doctor.**

"**Idiot!! Your words mean nothing to me!!" he said as he danced about with a hand rubbing the back of his head.**

**Laughing a bit, Chameko leaned against the wall by the bed. "Ah, I've been cooped up here for how long now? Seems like weeks…"**

"**But it's only been three days! You still have to rest more. Doctor's orders." Chopper firmly said, stance akimbo.**

"**Yeah, I don't mind the resting part. Not one bit. But I'm feeling useless just being here and nothing else."**

"**Well, you provide the entertainment! It's so cool having a musician right here with us…" the doctor fawned as he twirled around in his seat. "But I guess if you wouldn't mind, then… Sanji has been complaining about the dishes that keep piling up. Think you can stand on your feet for awhile?"**

**Chameko nodded assurance and thanked the doctor. She entered the kitchen and spoke to the cook. "Hey Sanji-san! I hear you need some help," she said as she turned on the hot water faucet. Sanji started to protest, always the gentleman. "Oh, no no. I can too do this. Besides, I wanna thank you for the wonderful food!"**

**Sanji relented, and agreed. "Ah, Chame-chan you're a life saver! Just take it easy, okay? Grab one of those chairs if you need to."**

**}{}{}{}{**

**Zolo walked into the kitchen after a bout of training, drying his hair, and grabbed a glass of water. Chameko was singing the last part of a song, and was scrubbing out a huge pot. He saw her eyes dart towards him with mild surprise, but she did not miss a beat.**

"**I get this feelin' I may know you **

**As a lover and a friend **

**But this voice keeps whisperin' in my other ear **

**Tells me I may never see you again **

**I get a peaceful easy feelin' **

**And I know you won't let me down **

'**Cause I'm already standin' **

**Yes I'm already standin' **

**Yes I'm already standin' **

**On the ground"**

**Rinsing off the dish in her hand and setting it down to dry, she finished her song. **

"**Nice day out there, isn't it? So sunny and calm."**

**Zolo, eyes closed as he sat back in a dining chair, ignored her aimless chatter. "Hey, I knew I've seen you before all this. It's been bugging me, but I finally remember." He opened his eyes and stared levelly at the back of her head.**

**Sanji paused for a moment - attention diverted from the vegetables he was dicing - and looked between the two. Chameko had frozen in the spot she was standing when he spoke. Then she brushed her hands on the apron Sanji lent her, and turned around. However, other then a slight huff, she remained awkwardly silent so Zolo continued.**

"**It's been five years. What have you been up to, Chame?"**

"**I… I… Oh, god. I've been thinking so hard these past couple of days trying to find a good explanation." Chameko said apologetically. Her smile weakened as she finally looked at his face. "It's been that long, huh? Five years, just trying to get back home. Dang, then that means I'm fifteen? I wish I felt as young as I feel…," she laughingly said.**

**She grabbed an apple from the counter and went to sit across from Zolo, dishes long forgotten.**

"**Wait, wait. So you two know each other? For that long?" Sanji asked a bit shocked.**

**Chameko smiled at him. "That's right. We lived in the same village. So… Where should I begin?"**

"**How about when you disappeared."**

"**Right… We had been visiting family further north. Some relative had passed away or something, I think. Anyway, we were heading home on a passenger ship. My mom was so scared of the sea. She wouldn't let us out of her sight. And between me, my parents, and my sisters, lemme tell ya - it got suffocating. But… during the night, while everyone else was sleeping, I snuck up top. I have always loved staring out at the ocean.**

"**Well, it just so happened that some semi-important guy had ticked off another guy more important than he. This guy was another passenger on the ship as well, right? So that night another ship had boarded and bribed, and had their sights set on kidnapping him. I saw all of this going on not so far away, and freaked. Trying to get below decks again, I pulled a clumsy move and they caught me. They decided it would be better off for them if some little punk didn't go blabbing to the wrong people, and they took me as well. Slavers, you see."**

**She stopped talking. Taking a bit of the apple, finally, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.**

"**So, ever since you've been traveling around," Sanji more stated than asked.**

"**Yes. Well, trying to get home, as I said. But sometimes it seemed easier if I would just forget about it all. Then I would hear news of Zolo - like becoming a bounty hunter. And when you became a pirate, I gotta say it was a shocking. I see that these are all good people now."**

"**I couldn't help but hearing. So you knew our demon swordsman as a kid?" Robin asked casually from her spot by the door. "Tell us, what was he like?"**

**Looking at the woman with a mischievous gleam in her eye, she said, "Well, he was puny. Just a short little guy, " she said as she showed how tall from the floor with her hand. "And scrawny, and loud. Left alone, he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. And he had hardly any manners, too…" She would have continued, but saw the mortified look on Zolo's face. Instead, she became serious. "But he was determined, and had such strong will. It seems as if that has only gotten stronger, huh?"**

'_**Truly something to learn from…' she thought, eyes closed as she warmly smiled at him.**_

"_**Yes, yes he has." Robin said in agreement.**_

"_**Anyway," Zolo not so subtly changed the subject, "It's so good to know you're alright."**_

_**}{}{}{}{**_

_**Aren't frock coats lovely…? Tee hee. Oh, and was Smoker believable? Or rather, should say, in character?**_

_**The song Chameko sang in this one was Peaceful Easy Feeling by The Eagles (in other words not mine). I love the first couple of verses of this song! ...Which unfortunately Zolo missed. *shrugs* So there you have it! All five pages… Yowza. Chameko's back-story, finally, eh? Heh, sorry. But… it feels like I hardly include some of the other Straw Hats. D: Thank you for your time, and maybe tell me how I am doing? Again and always, much obliged.**_


	7. Chapter Six: One of These Nights

Ahh, before we begin. CURSE YOU TRAFALGAR LAW. T_T

(Hot as he is… .) Be aware, lotsa dialogue in this one. Enjoy!

}{}{}{}{

Naïve Melody

Chapter Six: One of These Night

_The next week, Shurple Ports, the Grand Line…_

"Hey, Chame, wake up." Nami quietly encouraged. "I got Chopper to agree to let you go around today. He seemed happy, though, 'cuz otherwise he'd have been my little pack mule! But we needa get going soon, so up!"

Chameko had taken to sleeping on a futon in Robin and Nami's quarters a few days prior, giving the little doctor his infirmary again. Unwillingly she opened groggy eyes, and flipped around so she could sit up. There was still an unhealed gash on her back, so naturally she slept on her stomach.

"Why _this _early?" she complained as she tied back sleep tousled hair.

"Early? It's nearly eleven! Did you stay up late outside _again_?"

"The sky was clear again. At least this time I didn't fall asleep out there."

Nami sighed. "Well, c'mon. Can you skip breakfast? We'll get a bite to eat later, I promise."

Chameko nodded. Nami grinned and got ready herself.

}{}{}{}{

Sanji sighed contentedly as he sat next to Robin in a little coffee shop, both holding a mug of the dark drink. Nami gave them a break, but still steered their guest around to different boutiques. Since learning that Chameko had not actually _bought _clothes in a long while, she had made it her mission to provide them. For a price, of course.

"So tonight is going to be Lady's Night. We'll go food shopping after this" Sanji gleeful proclaimed.

Robin softly smiled. "Actually…" she paused, taking a sip. "I was thinking it would be fun to go around. All together." Sanji look a little hurt at his idea being shot - if gently and with grace - down. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a night off from cooking?" She consoled.

Then Sanji felt touched by the thoughtfulness. "If it doesn't bother you, Robin-chwan!" he gushed.

The bells on the door merrily announced Nami and Chameko's entrance. They went to the counter to place their orders, and then went to sit by their partners.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Nami asked.

"We were thinking of going out tonight. Right, Robin-chan?"

"That sounds fun." Chameko said.

"Like, all of us?"

"Why not? We will only be here a little bit longer.

}{}{}{}{

It was late evening, and the women's quarter on Thousand Sunny was in a flurry of activity.

"C'mon! You can show us what you got at least, right? Making me wait outside that seedy pawnshop while spending my money." the navigator huffed as she frantically for her new dress.

"You seem especially happy about tonight." Robin remarked.

Her smile grew broader. "Well, yeah. I mean, a day hasn't gone by here without laughter, or music, or… Food." she chuckled at that. Then she pulled on a dark red tank top, and Nami offered some perfume. "But tonight we'll get to do something big… together. It's nice, ya know? Makes me feel welcome, ya know?"

Robin looked over at her, fixing the single long sleeve on a new purple dress, and wrapped a light colored boa around herself. "Yes… I know what you mean."

They all wore low sandals to match the still warm air of the island evening - and the long trip to town- and Nami sported a new piece. - a peacock blue mini dress with kimono sleeves and a v-neck. Chameko wore dark grey Capri's, and as an after thought a black jacket.

Nami sighed at her, but instead of complaining said, "Shall we?"

They nodded, and walked up the stairs.

"It's nice not leaving anyone behind since this place is secure enough to leave _Sunny _alone." they heard Usopp say.

"I know. No one seems to venture far out of the city. Makes you wonder what lurks in the jungle?"

"Z-z-zolo! Shhhh! I don't need to think about that!"

"Okay then! Tonight, let's go out with a bang!" Nami shouted as the three strode out with arms linked.

"Melllllloirine!" Sanji cried upon seeing them.

"So is everyone ready?"

"Almost. Luffy's the last in the shower."

"Ah? Someone say my name?" the captain asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Great! All accounted for? Let's move out!"

}{}{}{}{

Nighttime had crept over the horizon by the time the Straw-hats ventured into the center of Shurple. With the streets crowded by the mass of people, and the many places that offered entertainment, it was amazing how different the night and day time on this island could be.

"I wouldn't want to be on the clean up duty here." Chameko marveled.

"Seems natural, though, since this is the last stop before the… Florian Triangle…" Usopp muttered.

"Oh ho!" Luffy and Chopper shouted, Luffy carrying Chopper as they darted from food stall to drink stall, and all the others in between.

"Hey, you wanna get dinner or not?" Zolo called out jovially, as if anyone needed to ask.

"That place looks promising! _Infidel's Grin_, heh. Super name." Franky said. "Wonder if they have cola…"

"It seems awfully busy."

"But I wanted to take the ladies to a nice restaurant!"

"Do you reeeally think that would be a good idea, with these guys?"

"Besides, this is when it's most fun!" Chameko said as she clasped her hands together.

They fought their way into the small, packed to the walls building. Shouting, laughter, and fighting filled their ears. However, the most noticeable was the booming, gruff voice of the bartender.

"It was early Monday Morning, and the day be calm and fine  
To the Harbor Grace excursion, with the boys to have a time  
And just before the sailor pulled the gangway from the pier  
I saw some fella haul me wife aboard as a volunteer!"

Then the crowd joined in on the chorus.

" 'Oh me! Oh my!' I heard me old one cry  
'Oh me! Oh my! I think I'm gonna die!'  
'Oh me, oh my' I heard my old one say  
'I wish I hadn't taken this excursion around the bay!' Hey!"

"I think I'm gonna like it here…" Chameko mused.

}{}{}{}{

"-and so that's when I said 'My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates'!" Luffy enthusiastically yelled. He stood on top of a table, acting out a story.

The presence of the pirates did not affect the occupants in the least. In fact, their proclamation of being as such was met with great gusto. A couple people had shouted out for tales of adventure.

"You shoulda seen how faaaaaaaar he went in the flying!" the rubber man laughed. Then in his state of hyper-ness he asked, "So what are your dreams?"

A young man answered, wrapping his arm around his date. "To get Amy-chan to marry me!" A chorus of cheers met his declaration, and the girl laughed.

"Oh ho! How nice! And you! What's your's, old man?"

A red-faced man sitting at the bar took a swig from his mug, and slurred out, "To get home wishout passhing out! My wife'sh gonna kill me!"

Good-natured calls of "Good luck with that!" and laughter followed.

Luffy flopped back onto his chair and took a bite of chicken. "What'd ya call this again?"

"Hot wings. How can you eat all that?!"

"He eats a lot, if you haven't noticed Chame." Nami sighed.

"I know that, but… They're _hot _wings for a reason."

A bark of laughter shot from Zolo. "That's what booze is for!"

"Of course." they sighed.

Chopper turned to Chameko. "We told you our dreams. Wanna tell us your's?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye."

"My dream is to," she gazed at each in turn, looking last at Zolo. "I-" But the customary 'to get home' stuck in her throat. She looked down and smiled softly. "I'm not so sure anymore."

Chopper and Luffy cried out, "Whaaaaat? Cheater! You cheated us!"

"I think she owes us a song!" Usopp cheered.

"What? Like, that one you had me practice, Usopp?"

"Exactly! Watch out, everyone! We're gonna blow you away!"

Chameko went up to the crowded bar, and got the tender's attention. "Hey, would it be alright if we borrow that piano in the corner?"

"Sure!" he agreed. "Otherwise it'd be a darn shame, what with not being played all night."

She nodded her thanks and laid down a tip.

"Ready?" she asked, smile in her voice. Usopp nodded, so she played a jaunty, rolling melody on the piano. Then the sniper stood next to her and held a spoon in front of his face like a microphone.

"The Strawhat JOLLY ROGER|  
It's coming it's coming!!  
Soon the town will PARTY PARTY!  
Gum-gum ah yeah yeah!"

}{}{}{}{

"We turn away for one second and they disappear on us," grumbled Zolo.

"No, you got distracted. They said they were going to go to another bar, and I tried to get you to hurry up. And now we're lost…"

"But I got to prove that guy wrong. I _can too _drink that much."

"Right…"

He huffed and said aimlessly, "Well the night is still young. If we don't find them, then we can make our own way back to _Sunny_, right?"

"But this time I'll lead."

She glanced around again, but this time something she saw made her freeze. "Don't look now, but… Marines right behind us." Zolo, of course, turned around. "I said don't look!" she snapped in a hushed voice.

But it was too late. One marine - a woman in a blue jacket with a sword - cried out in recognition, and pointed out the pirate to her men. Then she pulled a portable transponder snail from her jacket.

"Tashigi," he muttered like a curse. "Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Chameko's arm.

"I told you not to look!"

"That doesn't matter now! Oh hell…"

She silently agreed for up ahead, another group of marines poured out of a bar. They charged towards them. Zolo went to grab his sword, but Chameko in turn grabbed his arm, and ran down an alley. "Hey!" the swordsman objected.

She stayed quiet, and they dodged around garbage cans, building corners, and the occasional sleeping person. The cries of their pursuers grew more and more distant. Finally, they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we were a little outnumbered back there! And it was too crowded." she managed to gasp out. "Agh I'm out of shape already…" Zolo looked on with a touch of concern as she held her side, but she waved it off. "Let's see if the coast is clear."

Suddenly…

}{}{}{}{

"Where'd that stupid marimo disappear with Chame-chan?" Sanji growled again.

"Knowing them, they probably got distracted by drinks or music. But she knows enough sense to not let him find their way around."

"If you say so, Nami-san…" he hesitantly agreed.

"What's all that ruckus about?" Franky asked upon hearing the shouting outside.

Usopp peered out the window, and turned an alarming shade of blue. "M-m-m-marines…"

"What?!"

"Shh-shh-shh!" he hushed them. "They just ran by. Phew, none stopped here."

"Well, there's got to be other… People like us here, right? Still, it is getting kind of late. Maybe we should head back soon?" Nami asked.

All barring Chopper and Luffy - who were dancing with chopsticks in their noses much to the other patrons' amusement - nodded their heads in agreement.

}{}{}{}{

Suddenly, from behind them, a tendril of smoke wrapped around Zolo's waist. "What… Smoker?!"

"Roronoa Zolo! You will not escape this time! Where is Straw Hat?" Smoker demanded, lifting the swordsman into the air.

Chameko tried to reach for him, but the marines made short of surrounding her.

"Like I would tell you!" Zolo defiantly yelled. The smoke squeezed tighter. "Hnngh!"

"He doesn't know! We got separated awhile ago!" Chameko yelled.

"Huh." Smoker said, clearly not pleased.

"C'mon, let me down!" he yelled. "Too scared to fight, Smoker?"

"Not really in the mood," he said as he slammed his quarry down on to the pavement, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could regain it the marines surrounded him, and handcuffs secured his arms behind him. Tashigi took away his swords, much to his dismay.

Smoker gestured for his men to bring forth Chameko. "And who's your little friend, Roronoa?" he asked, but his gaze remained on her.

She steeled herself. "Just that, a friend. I guess you won't be persuaded to let us go, huh?"

"No. You two are coming with me. You know, the crime of consorting with pirates is almost as high as being one yourself. You sure you want to admit knowing him?"

"I wouldn't say otherwise."

"Suit yourself. Boys, let's move out!" he ordered.

A short while later, as they made it to the deck, she discovered something that made her blood freeze. "It's him," she breathed.

"Who?"

"Lowe… On that ship there."

Zolo followed her gaze after she didn't elaborate. Standing on the deck of the ship tied off to Smoker's stood a grim looking man with light brown hair and a long coat. Their eyes met, equally fierce and dark. "What is he doing here?" he whispered back.

"I don't know. I just hope- ow!" A sailor poked her ribs.

"You make too much noise," a marine said. "C'mon, keep moving."

Suddenly, Lowe asked, "Commodore Smoker, permission to speak?"

Smoker grimaced. "What is it you want? I'm kind of busy."

The privateer gestured towards them. "About that prisoner-"

"Roronoa Zolo?" Smoker asked, and glanced over at the marines. They stopped in their tracks.

"No, the other one. I wish to have a word with her, on my ship. To tell the truth, I've been searching for her for a while. I suppose you could say she holds some very important information. Ah, before you say anything!" he cut off Smoker, "I swear on my life I won't be more than an hour."

Smoker raised a quizzical eyebrow and thought it over. "Odd choice of words. Fine, do whatever."

Without another word, they seized her arms. Chameko regained her composure and turned to Zolo. "Don- don't do anything rash," she whispered.

Zolo moved forward, but with his hands behind his back and the guns trained on his head, he felt all too helpless. "Wait, what are you- No!" The butt of a gun collided with his back.

"Now don't you start anything." Smoker warned. "Carry on," he said to his men.

Zolo began to object as they dragged him off. The last he saw was a very lost on her face.

}{}{}{}{

So… You know the drill. I am in no way affiliated with the One Piece franchise, and make no profit from writing this. It's for personal peace of mind, and the enjoyment of others. Also, the songs included aren't mine. I just exploit hem for the purpose of the story. First was Excursion Around the Bay, written by Johnny Burke (we could just say Harbor Grace is a normal fishing town here…?), and then Mugiwara Boshi no Jolly Roger (Straw-hat Jolly Roger) performed by Hiroshi Kitadani. But I thought the guy sounds more like Usopp.

Yes, I changed the summary! I'm quite proud of it, too. However, I also feel so ashamed… Over a year already, and I've only gotten this far. I thank you for your patience. Feel free to cuss me out on the lateness. Oh, and I wish to curse Trafalgar Law again. But hey it's fan fiction, so Lowe is here, too. Just goes to show ya to make sure you're caught up before starting one, eh? Care to share what you thought? It makes me happy. :D


	8. Chapter Seven: How Much?

I have a…um… _slight _fascination with torture.

Don't go into a tizzy just yet! XD I really toned myself down for this chapter. After all, I don't want it to be _angst _or anything. Dramatic, yes, but not angsty. I so solemnly beg your forgiveness for the wait. If you want to know the reason, you can click on my profile. If you don't - no biggie - long story short my summer stank, and I'm still trying to pull myself together, and deal with being back in school. I plan on speeding things up a bit now (famous last words). I have even more spare time now that I actually am in school, believe it or not…

I was inspired to update because recently a few people have subscribed to this story. I was almost moved to tears. You give me hope!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I make no money from writing this story. _Nagging Dark _is a song by John Hiatt and the Goners, and used here without permission; don't tell on me, I it use because I love it!

Naïve Melody

Chapter Seven: How Much?

_That same night, on _Slow Surprise_…_

How much it gonna cost when everything's lost?  
What a price you'd pay just to feel some way  
'Cause you're hard as stone, ground down to the bone  
All your flesh and blood is just ashes and mud  
Feels like your soul's been blown apart…

'_No… He can't take me away! Not after I just found him…' _Chameko thought as they led her away. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. She would do anything now, anything to get him out of this situation. And to hell with the consequences.

Lowe shoved her into his cabin, and she fell. He gave a swift kick to her side. Chameko curled in on herself, coughing. Lowe spared no time in lifting her up, backhanding her, sending her flying onto her side. The jacket tied around her waist crumpled off, and she glanced up at him. There was a cold fury in his eyes, and she fought the urge to shiver.

"What happened to that confidant girl I've come to know? You know, the smart aleck punk who nearly sank my ship. Who evades capture _nearly_ too well." Anger crept into his usual flat tone as he said this.

In spite of it all, she smiled. "I did come close to it, didn't I?"

A grimace promptly replaced her smile as he struck her again, and picked her up. In her confusion, she didn't see it coming and _cold cold cold_! Her head was plunged into a bucket of water and she thrashed around, but the hands holding her down were too strong, too firm. She was brought back up, and all too soon thrown back in. Then brought up again, and he asked, "Ready to talk yet?"

The anger at being treated like this made all thoughts of giving in fly away. She coughed, "No… Never."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd say that…"

}{}{}{}{

'_Ahhh geez… With an expression like that, how can she tell me to just hang around? I do _not _do anything rashly…' _Zolo fumed to himself. Just barely, he noticed the marine shiver at the cloud of anger surrounding the swordsman, before leaving him alone in the brig.

He wanted to fight. He itched for a fight. '_But that woman took my swords…_' Yet again, he strained against the cuffs, and this time, slowly, it creaked and groaned. _Almost…_ With a fantastic burst of strength, they popped off. He brought his hands in front of him and rubbed his wrists. The swordsman smirked, until he remembered the bars ahead of him. _'No matter,' _he reminded himself, _'How much trouble could a few bars cause me?'_

With that in mind, he tied his bandana around his head.

}{}{}{}{

Chameko laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lowe snapped.

"Why so seri-"

He lashed out with his switchblade, a glancing blow on her side, and had he not strung her up she would have fallen to the floor again in shock. Gently, she swung in place before managing to get her feet - or rather _toes _- on the floor again. Chameko half-heartedly strained against her bonds, but it was no use. Yuji, the first mate, knew how to tie a knot. And tied up she was, arms outstretched up and behind her. Strappado, he called it. Reverse hanging.

"Why wouldn't I be serious? I wouldn't drag something like this out for so long all in the name of fun and games. I have a simple question, and you have a simple answer. What did that fool of a captain speak to you before he died?"

"You didn't say 'please'." she tauntingly sang.

Lowe dug the blade forcefully into her side, dragged it along a rib. It was shallow, yes, but the agony of it _slowly _making its way through her… She sagged lower, and her tone sobered. "And not until you say you're sorry."

'_Don't call the captain a fool…'_ she almost sobbed. Their friendship had not lasted long, but he had been the first kind person in so long… She could not stand this man slandering him.

"'Sorry'?" he asked, noticing a change. He said something to upset her, now just _what _was it, and how could he use it to his advantage? Eager, he pressed for more. "What did I say that makes you think I should apologize?"

"For ruining my daaaate, of course!" she whined in the previous singsong drawl. "I haven't been out in so long, and then you come along to wreck it… Or rather Smoker did, but I'll still hold you accountable."

The _snap _in Lowe's mind could almost be heard, and Chame deliriously giggled. Ah, her mood was starting to swing back and forth, back and forth… She began to worry about her sanity.

"Hey old man… I can't feel my arms anymore… You seem to be losing your touch, getting sloppy."

"I'll put some feeling into you…," he growled.

She waited with bated breath, giggles still slipping out. In the past, all her rambling would get on Lowe's nerves to the point that he snaps and goes a little too far. Then he would have to stop before he hurt her beyond repair, and she was left to recuperate for the next little… session. She felt a glimmer of hope. Whatever he would do would hurt, yes, but the more familiar a person is with pain, the easier it is for them ignore it. She would take whatever he had to dish out gladly if it meant ending it. Slowly, she felt herself grinning.

…

She faltered as a… a boot it felt like, a boot stepped down on her back. It had to be his, and he pressed her down, down down down to the floor, until she thought her nose would touch the floor. She gulped down cries, and flexed her hands, arms, legs, anything if it would stop him pressing down…

A shoulder gave out with a sickening _pop_, and glancing up she saw the feral smile on Lowe's face before it all went black.

}{}{}{}{

Lowe looked down with a sneer. _Disappointing…_

"Yuji! Get her down. She is of no use to me like this. Fetch the doctor so we may continue."

The boson nodded, and as he untied the ropes, he started to speak. "If I may, Captain, I don't think this will work anymore."

"I'm aware of that now, yes."

"And we're running out of time, so…"

"Out with it man!" Lowe snapped.

Yuji narrowed his eyes. "I think I've thought of a way to get to her. Physical pain doesn't have much effect. However, emotional… We haven't had a chance to try that. Think of the boy she was found with. She seemed frantic when they hey were separated."

The privateer nodded in understanding. "But we can't very well threaten to kill him. Much as I would love to, a battle with that Smoker would be just too troublesome, and-"

A knock on the door interrupted him. "Sir!" one of his men shouted. "Sir, something's come up-"

"I'm a little busy right now, Booster!" Lowe barked.

"But sir! A ship has just come into port flying government colors!" the man on the other side, Booster, desperately cried. "She just pulled up alongside us."

"What? For crying out loud… I don't have the patience for this! What's going on now?"

"The captain is speaking with Commodore Smoker. I think he's the one that summoned the ship, actually, and-"

"Booster, if they ask for me, tell them I will be on my shortly. I just have to deal with something."

"Yes, Captain."

Footsteps were heard stomping from the door.

"I need the doctor. Now. This has to end tonight."

"Right away, sir," Yuji said with a smart salute, and went to look for the doctor.

Lowe turned to Chame, and propped her up against a chair.

"Difficult girl…"

}{}{}{}{

"…needs to be set if it's gonna heal properly," a familiar voice came from above her. Nearby was the dim light of a lantern. For once Chame was grateful for Lowe's tendency to have his cabin dimly lit, as her head was pounding the moment she woke up. Her whole body, even, all pounding in tune with her heart, and she groaned.

"Good, she's awake. I wanted her awake for this."

"Open up, yes, that's a good girl. Wouldn't want to bite your tongue of now, right?" the old voice of the doctor said, and before she could get in a confused word of her own a chunk of leather was forced between her teeth.

She could not fathom why until the doctor moved her left shoulder. And moved it and moved it until it popped back into place with the same wet click it popped out of place with. Chame shivered uncontrollably, fighting off tears. All strength left her, and she could not even spit the leather out of her mouth. Lowe obliged her, looking at the trail of spit streaming from her mouth with disgust.

"I still think you got off easy there. Doctor, are you finished?"

"That shoulder should be put in a sling, and she needs stitches and bandages-"

"No time. Wrap up what you can, I suppose."

The doctor nodded, his bald head reflecting the little light the lantern supplied.

"No time? Hour's almost up, I take it?" Chameko rasped. She smiled weakly.

"Don't think you'll get away scot-free."

"Oh, I never do. You know that. But what more can you do to me now, eh?" she laughed, but it quickly turned to a hacking cough. She groaned as it disturbed her shoulder. Groaned again as the doctor not so gently wrapped cloth around her abdomen. She cursed her bound hands, wanting to push him off.

"Actually, there is one thing I can do. Or… not do. After all, you'll just go back to Commodore Smoker and that what's-his-face. Do you know what is after that? A speedy trial and a trip to the hangman are common for pirates now, is it not? Pirates and their associates, because that is what you are. Twice now, if not more."

She glared and leaned her head back. "That's not your style, though. Send me to my death? Without a peep of whatever it is you want? There's a catch here, and I don't like it."

A triumphant gleam lit up Lowe's face. A cat that caught a canary flashed in her mind. Or maybe the mad gleam of a man lost in the desert only to stumble on an oasis.

"You know me too well. Now, being the last to know what I need to know, you can demand anything you want in exchange. Will you keep your vow of secrecy to that demented pirate captain, or will you run to freedom with that swordsman? What's his name, Roronoa? Of Straw-hat infamy? Of course, you could take your secret to the grave. Moreover, I can hunt down the rest of that pirate crew. After all, darling, I am a privateer."

"Well, you don't really play by the rules." She said it calmly, but inwardly she was seething. Luffy may be strong enough to have such a high bounty, and his devil fruit powers suited him well. However… Lowe, if anything, was relentless. With time, he probably would bring the Straw Hats down. Her new friends, and old friend, one she lo… The one she what? She jumped as realization struck her, but quickly shook her head and focused back into the moment.

"-what I need to know, and I can literally give you the key out of here." Lowe held up a hand, in it a key. "See? A skeleton key. Here, let me get those for you…"

He reached around her and unlocked the handcuffs. Her arms fell to her sides, and gingerly she reached to rub her shoulder.

"I can guarantee you it will work on Smoker's cells. And you and your bonny lad will be on your way. You won't hear a peep from me again."

Chame snatched the key from his grasp, and started to speak. "Alright. All right, all right, I'll do it. Though I don't know what good it will do. He told me 'The gaffer-'"

_*thump thump thump!*_

The door shook in its hinges as someone pounded it. Then a voice cried out, "Sir! Sir, the marine captain that showed up wishes to speak with you!"

"Booster! What part of 'go away, I'm busy' do you not understand?"

There was a drawn out pause, before, "But Captain!" the voice whined. "He seemed a little angry… He yelled at me, told me to fetch you."

Chame laughed, bitter and loud. "That's right, fetch like the government dog you are…"

Lowe whipped towards her to take the key back, but she moved her hand. "Hey, we had a deal! Don't back out on me now. He told me, 'the gaffer has drunk my last beer'. His last words and I don't even know what it means."

He audibly ground his teeth. "…You promise you're telling the truth?"

"I swear on… On my friends, I swear that it's true. 'The gaffer has drunk my last beer'," she firmly restated.

She waited in anticipation, kicking herself for the choice of words. She was not lying, but who knew what Lowe would do if it did not work.

"I'll hold you to your words. Be on your way." he dismissed her without a single glance, turning instead to walk to the deck.

Holding in a shout for joy, Chame picked up her fallen jacket and put it in. Yuji held out the handcuffs, and she willingly placed her hands in them. With the key securely hidden in her shirt, she was led back to Smoker's ship, and - more importantly - to Zolo.

}{}{}{}{

After finally working on this story, I realized I already had 2400+ words, so I cut it short. I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer than they have -.-" And this part turned out much longer than I thought it would. But hey, I'm satisfied with it. I hope you are, too! Please, tell me what you think about this chapter! I would greatly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter Eight: Run Run Run!

Don't get too cozy with the rapid updates -.-'' I'm sawwwwy… Actually, it would have been out a few hours ago, but I had to make dinner. Tacos! Plus I spent a little time with my dad. And I had to do a few chores (chopping firewood n'cha! *flexes muscles*).

Naïve Melody

Chapter Eight: Run Run Run!

_Minutes later, on Smoker's ship…_

One of the two marines escorting Chame to the brig opened its door. As he did, he cried out in alarm. She strained forward to see why, and laughed as she saw Zolo, half way through pulling apart his cell bars. He stopped in alarm, caught in the act.

Both marines disregarded her in favor of aiming their guns at the pirate. "Hold it, scum!" one of them yelled.

With a cry - and eyes closed in anticipation of the pain this would cause her - she barreled forward into their backs. Without missing a beat she grabbed one of the fallen rifles and crashed it down on each of their heads. Slightly panting, she looked up to see Zolo smiling slightly in appreciation.

"About time you got here. You get lost?" he said.

She smiled back, and stood up. "You're one to talk," she gently rebuked. Zolo scoffed at her, and then went back to take the bars apart.

"Wait! Wait, hang on…" she cried. "I have a key." she pulled it from her shirt with a flourish. She unlocked her cuffs, and dutifully marched forward to do the same to the cell door. It swung open to her relief, and Zolo walked out.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bargained for it."

"Well… Why didn't you just take one from these guys?

Chame stared down blankly for several beats, before letting loose a string of curses.

"He tricked me! The gaffer tricked me! Agh, what have I done?"

"'Gaffer'…?" Zolo asked as she reached to yank at her hair.

"Something I picked up."

He shook his head, as if choosing not to think about it. "Never mind. We need to get outta here before these two wake up. Or more come along."

Zolo started to run down the hall when Chame reached for his arm. He tripped, and whipped around to yell when she explained, "Exit's this way. Trust me, I was just there. Follow me!" Giving him no time to answer, she dragged him along. They reached a stairway in record time, and she whispered, "Something weird is going on up there. I saw another marine ship on the other side of _Slow Surprise_. He, Smoker, and the new guy were all heading into the new guy's ship. And there was only the watch on deck. That woman with your swords, too. You know, she really looks like-"

"Yeah, I know," he all but snapped. "Okay, on three. One, two… Three!"

Zolo shot up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Chame followed. Already, she saw Zolo taking out one of the watchmen. Steadily, he made his way to Tashigi, but stopped as marines blocked his path. Seeing that she went unnoticed, Chame ran around the swordsman. Heart going into overload as she ran, she vaguely noticed she felt no pain or fatigue. In no time she reached the woman and kicked at her stomach. "Hey there," Chame said as if she was carrying on a normal conversation, "I'm gonna have to take those swords back." She pulled pack for a punch.

"H-how did you-" Tashigi stuttered, reeling from the previous kick. She barely got out of the way of the next blow.

"How'd I escape? Trade secret," she replied with a wink. "If I tell even one person, well… You know how gossip works, eh?"

Chame's eyes widened in alarm as the woman moved to unsheathe Wado Ichimonji. Desperately not wanting to face a blade, she kicked at her hand.

"All hands on deck!" Tashigi yelled as she dodged the weak attack. "The prisoner Roronoa has escaped!"

"Oi! Can't even mention my name?"

"Well, I don't know your name! Don't blame me!" the woman angrily replied. She tried to draw the sword again when Chame kicked her side. Holding her position well, Tashigi threw a punch. It hit Chame square in the jaw. Also not toppling, Chame lunged forward with a grin. She tackled Tashigi down and wrenched the sword from her grip.

"Chame!" Zolo cried in alarm. "Chame, behind you!"

She whipped around to see a marine poised to strike with his standard-issue sword. She couldn't dodge fast enough, and it connected with her leg as she tried to jump off Tashigi. He aimed to swing again, but she fell backwards with a cry. There was a dull thunk as it embedded in the mast, above her head. Her mouth opened soundlessly as the impact with the mast jarred her shoulder, and she gripped Zolo's sword harder to try to drown out the pain.

However, all heads whipped around as a voice boomed over their heads. "What the hell is going on here?" Smoker yelled.

"Sir, the prisoners Roronoa and Chame have escaped! " Tashigi hastily replied, having gotten her second wind.

Chaos erupted as, all at once…

The marine yanked his sword from wood and swung again…

Smoke appeared above him…

And a flash of green filled her vision.

Chame felt herself leave solid ground, and a second passed before she went flailing over the side. She then realized that Zolo had scooped her up, grabbed his other swords, and flung them both over the rails of the ship. All too soon the docked appeared below her and they landed with a _*thunk*_, he pulling her into a brisk run.

"Wait… wait! I can't-" she tried to protest

"No time!" Zolo yelled.

"Well don't just stand there! After them!" a voice behind them ordered. It was neither Smoker's nor Lowe's, and carried more authority than any mere marine could possess. She turned back in curiosity only to see smoke looming over her.

"Chame!" Zolo barked. "Chame, hurry!" he yanked harder on her thankfully right arm - left still holding Wado in a vise - and ran even faster. Somehow, she was able to keep up. Adrenaline? Fear? Possibly both, she decided.

Soon enough, the shouting and stomping of boots on the paved roads died down, and they found themselves gasping for breath in a cluttered back alley.

"Sorry… sorry about that back there," Chame said, contrite.

Zolo shook his head. "At least we got away. I… I can't fight that man. Yet." He reached out his hand expectantly, and she just stared before realizing what he wanted. She placed Wado Ichimonji in his palm, and he visibly relaxed as it was secured at his waist next to the other two.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. She knew the feeling having one's belonging back gave.

"Ah, thanks."

…

The world spun around her, and the ground rose to kiss her face.

"Oi, Chame, what-!"

She coughed, and tried to lift herself up, but the move reminded her of her shoulder and she cried. "I think… My adrenaline wore off. Ouch," she said, laughing.

Zolo's hand appeared in her face again. This time, he motioned for her to take it. Come on, there's no saying how far behind those guys are. I'll give you a lift to _Sunny_."

Heart in her throat, she accepted. He pulled her to her feet with ease, and knelt with his back to her. "Hop on."

Chame did just that, and had she not lost so much blood her face would have been enflamed. She rested her head sideways against him as he ran towards the outskirts of Shurple Ports. She sighed, hearing a steady _*thump thump thump thump*_…

"Hey, Zolo? I…" _'I like you? Love you? Maybe have all along? Rather stay with you than go home?' _"…You have a strong heartbeat. I could play a song to it."

}{}{}{}{

Zolo waited for her to say more, until he realized she had fallen asleep. He huffed. It was unforgivable what that man did to her. After they had stopped running back in town, he saw glimpses. His nerves flashed in sympathy pain again just thinking about it.

_*BOOM!*_

He whipped around to search for the source of the noise. Smoke and debris flew up over where he assumed the port was, visible even above the rooftops of town.

"What the…" he started, but noticed the incoming presence of a group of people. Not leaving anything up to chance, he resumed running towards the woods. _Thousand Sunny _was moored off shore, right?

}{}{}{}{

_One hour later, on the_ Thousand Sunny_…_

Three heads looked to the kitchen entrance as the doors swung open. Zolo gritted his teeth, anticipating the cook's tirade.

"Oi Zolo!" Sanji growled, not one to disappoint. "We've been up worrying about Chame all night!"

"I was just here for the food," Luffy supplied.

"What's the deal, huh?" Sanji continued, ignoring his captain.

"Shut it, ero-cook. Where's Chopper? She needs help. We…"

Robin spoke up, a troubled look on her face. "Why is there blood on your shirt? What happened?"

"I-it's not mine. We ran into Smoker, and that Lowe guy she told us about. I wasn't able to stop them in time, and he got to her…"

"You let her get hurt? How could you let that happen?" Sanji yelled.

"It's not like I planned on it!" Zolo snapped. "Anyway, shh! She's asleep." He set her down on the sofa.

"What. Happened."

Zolo dug his palm into his forehead, and took a deep breath. "Look, there's no time to explain. Like I said, we ran into Smoker. An hour ago his men were hot on our trail. She collapsed, and I didn't waste anytime to check up on her, so I don't know how bad it is. Took me awhile to find the ship - I coulda sworn we were in the sea! Anyway, we need to leave. It's only a matter of time before we're found. Before I ran to the woods, another Marine ship had appeared. There was a loud boom and lots of smoke, but I wasn't free to stick around."

"Another ship-" Sanji started to question, but Zolo waved him off. The swordsman ran towards the doors.

"I'll be back!" he explained.

"We should probably see if the bleeding has stopped," Robin calmly said.

"Right," Sanji agreed. After a pause, he blushed. "How…"

"Chaaaame! You need to wake up!" Luffy cried, shaking her shoulders.

Sanji kicked at his head and Robin wrapped a few arms around the captain, Sanji yelling, "IDIOT!" For a moment, he could have sworn a part of Chame's soul had started to drift for the corner of her mouth.

Gently, Robin lifted the hem of the musician's shirt. There were several shallow cuts along her sides, but they appeared to have clotted. Upon closer inspection, Robin saw that her scars… had scars. They littered her body up and down, left and right. A little less than half looked relatively old, but the rest could not have been there for more than a few months at best. There were burn marks, long, jagged slashes, and shorter, clean cuts.

Sanji handed Robin a warm washcloth, their discovery much too somber for him to gush at what would otherwise be a joyous occasion.

"Ow…" Chame groaned, not long after they started, much to the cook's relief.

"Oh good evening," Robin gently said, pushing Chame back down.

"Oh, Chame-chwan, you had me going there for a second…" Sanji cried.

"Oh hey, it's you guys. Zolo got us back?"

"That's right. He just ran off to fetch Chopper. How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Just dandy-"

"Found him!" Zolo triumphantly cried, bursting into the kitchen with a still snoring Chopper held above his head like a prized trophy.

}{}{}{}{

"I… I can't tell exactly, but it looks your should was dislocated, and crudely popped back in place. And it seems fractured now." He frowned, blue nose scrunched up. "Tell me, can you feel this?"

The little doctor poked and prodded, gentle as he could, and Chame's brow furrowed in concentration. She shook her head furiously. "No, I can't… Oh! Ha-ha, I felt that one…"

Chopper's tone was grave. "I'm not entirely sure, but it appears that you have nerve damage. Only time will tell."

They fell silent as he secured her shoulder in bandages and a sling. Together, they walked into the kitchen.

"Give it to me straight, doc," she started nervously, "Will I ever play violin again?"

Chopper smiled softly. "I'm sure you could."

"Wait, you play the violin too?" Luffy asked eyes aglow.

Chame huffed, and leaned back into the sofa. "Actually, I can't…" she admitted mournfully.

She looked up at Sanji, who had started to hover around the two like a mother hen when they walked in the room, with imploring eyes. "Is there any chance I could have a cup of coffee?"

"Right away!"

She smiled and thanked him, then looked over to the newly awakened Nami, who sat conversing with Robin and surprisingly solemn Luffy.

"-just don't know what we could do. The log pose isn't set yet. A few hours at the least until it is." she heard Nami say.

Then she glanced towards Zolo, who appeared to be napping against the far wall.

Quite the dilemma they were in. Two ships of men out for their heads, and nowhere to go. The only option was to batten down the hatches and prepare to fight, if it came to that.

"The look of defeat suits you, Chameko-chan," a quiet voice said.

Every one of the Straw Hats jumped up, taken aback at the appearance of a group of men - a tall, broad man with gold hair and goggles, an equally tall but slender one with a red bandana, a kindly-looking bald man, and a small one with spiky hair. And from behind them, the speaker strode forward.

Lowe.

}{}{}{}{

_I could play a song to it…_

That is all levels of corny; I'm sorry. I really laughed when that popped into my head, and just had to share it. But… Have you ever thought of how often you've heard a heartbeat that wasn't your own? (almost put 'that isn't there' -.-" Alec Empire! Yeah!) I mean, unless you're a doctor. And does Smoker's ship have a name? I was too lazily to delve too deeply into that issue. But ships are supposed to have names! Grr!

…_at what would otherwise be a joyous occasion._ Haha… Think about it. Sanji is watching one woman give another a bath. If it wasn't because one of them was injured, he'd have hit the roof.

Ah, and I just realized last week that I had based these four guys in Lowe's crew on the Oniwabanshu in the early chapters of _Rurouni Kenshin ( which I have literally read three times through, if not more). All without even knowing I did. O.o Does that mean Lowe is kinda based off of Aoshi? I'm not sure. Not appearance-wise, but maye their personalities are similer. How weird is that?_

_I apologize for my demented mind… Thank you for reading! I appreciate it._


End file.
